Threat
by Mrs. Darcy1234
Summary: A great story that involves the whole team. The main focus will be on Horatio and Kyle, but a lot of Calleigh, Ryan, Eric and Natialia. Also there's Julia. H/C, H/J,H/Y, E/C. Chap 23 up
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey so I was challenged to do this one-shot about Horatio talking to Ivan Sarnoff, the Russian mob boss. So here is a one-shot about our favorite Lt. talking to the mob boss about some photographs found at one of Ivan hench men's house. Kyle will be mention, but unlike my other stories he is not the focus of the one-shot (That was the challenge I couldn't focus the story on Kyle and everyone knows I like to write Horatio and Kyle stories.) Living on a prayer last chapter up shortly......_

**WARNING: Slight spoilers for an upcoming episode of CSI:Miami. Slight but not all story is spoiler, I added some parts in myself. Also I do no own CSI:Miami and I do not profit from any of this so please don't report me.....**

**

* * *

****Threat**

He sat at the table waiting for Ivan to be brought into the interrogation room. The folder was closed on the table, hiding what he had come to see Ivan for. The guard brought Ivan into the room, chained and sat him down on the stair across from The Lt.

Ivan Sarnoff was a Russian "Mob" boss and Horatio's number one enemy. Ivan was behind some of the recent murders in the Russian community and just recently put in jail. But that didn't stop him from ordering his dirty work from behind bars. Horatio was here to see him about photo's that were brought to his attention by Ryan and Eric. Photo's of the team had been found at one of Ivan's hench men's house and Horatio wanted answers. These pictures showed the team busy working at crime scenes and their activities off duty.

Ivan smirked at Horatio, he seemed to know what this impromptu meeting was all about:

_"So Lt. I see you've found your way back to me._" Ivan shifted in his seat, his smirked still on his face.

Horatio held his composure, but the urge to attack Ivan welled inside of him. Horatio looked down at the folder and proceeded to open it. Taking the photo's out of the folder and placing them one by one on the table so that they were all visible. Once he was down placing all the photo's on the table, Horatio looked up at Ivan, he didn't need to speak his face said it all.

Ivan picked up the photo's one by one, when he was done he begin to laugh,"_These are some nice pictures Lt. What do they have to do with me?"_

_"These pictures were recovered from a suspect's home. We did some digging Ivan, and the person who took these pictures is on your pay roll. I'm going to give you a chance to explain these photo's and the meaning behind them before we talk to your worker. Ivan, I'll choose my words wisely if I was you." _

_"Lt. I'm not intimidated by your threatening words. I don't have to explain myself or my actions. We can sit here in silence, because I'm not telling you anything."_

_"You know Ivan-" _Horatio started.

"_No let me tell you Lt. You've met your match in me. I'm not one of those criminals that lets you control them and their actions. Now those photo's were taken for a reason, a reason that I am not at any bearing to mention, just know that there are many eyes on your team, eyes that are waiting for them to make a mistake so that the eyes can strike."_

_"Is that a threat Ivan?" _Horatio looked in Ivan's eyes.

"_Oh no Lt. what's going to happen to you is far more greater than what is going to happen to your team. You see your team will be taken out one by one, but you Lt. we're going to slowly ruin your life."_

_"How so?" _Horatio sported a tough face.

"_Get the wax out of your ear Lt. I just told you I am not at liberty to say."_

_"Well Ivan I'll be waiting for you." _

_"You won't even see it coming."_

"_So your not going to tell me why these photo's were taken?" _Horatio brushed the threat off.

"_Not without something being offered to me, like a deal."_

_"I'm not at liberty to offer you one Ivan." _Horatio put the photo's back in the folder and stood up and walked towards the door.

"_He has blond hair doesn't he Lt? Your son looks just like you. I've seen these photo's of this blond haired boy about 16 years old and I must say the apple does not fall too far from the tree. There's photo's of him leaving school, skateboarding with friends, shopping with his mother and oh my favorite him leaving the crime lab with dad. Oh there's many photo's of him, many that have been distributed to a lot of men waiting for the hit to be ordered. I hear the bounty is going to draw in about 3 million dollars, that's a lot of money. A lot of perspective hit men willing to earn that cash."_

Horatio stopped in his tracks, Ivan continued,"_I wonder how they are going to kill him? Do you think that they'll torture him and make him beg for his life before he takes his last breath? Or will they just shoot him and claim their prize? What do you think Lt.?_

Horatio turned around to face Ivan, his anger was evident in the tone of his voice,"_Ivan if anything happens to my son, I will kill you. I will kill anyone who even thinks about going after-"_

_"Kyle?" _Ivan showed no fear.

Horatio had to retrain himself,"_I will kill you Ivan if anyone of your men touch my son you understand?"_

_"Well I don't know Lt, Kyle he looks so inviting. He seems like such a good friend."_

_"Heed my warning Ivan." _Horatio stormed out of the room, Ivan's laugh boomed from behind the closed door.

Horatio stopped at the end of the hall to catch his breath, the news was shocking there was photo's of his son in the hands of criminal's.

Ivan was being escorted out of the room when he spotted the Lt. at the end of the hall,"_Kyle Harmon-Caine son of Lt. Horatio Caine. Kyle lives on 24 Windbury street with his mother Julia Winston. He attends Scared Heart Private school and loves biology. He skateboards at the local skatepark and he loves to play basketball. He visits his father on weekends and loves to draw. I know it all Lt. I know it all." _Ivan continued to shout information about Kyle until he was no longer in Horatio's site.

Once Ivan was gone Horatio took out his phone and dailed Julia's number:

"_Julia I need you to take Kyle out of school now and bring him to the crime lab."_

**THE END**

**Hey I did not give too much away, Horatio will be meeting with the mob boss but I do not know what they will be discussing. Everything that I wrote above is completely fictional. I will not I repeat not add more chapters to this was a ONE-SHOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel I write the same sort of story-line (Kyle in danger) and I don't want to go that route for my next 25 chapter story. **


	2. Chapter 2: Hit

_A/N: Okay So I realized that I just cannot write a one-shot of this story because a lot of people like it..... YOU CAN COMMENT ON THE STORY..... So I have decided to write five chapters........ I just cannot write a one-shot......_

_Thanks: RedHotlover for commenting.... Everyone else you can comment, I don't bite......._

_

* * *

_

Chapter two:**"Hit?"**

Horatio banged the steering wheel of the hummer and he drove back to the crime lab to meet Kyle and Julia. His anger about the whole ordeal concealed his overall feeling of worry. Worry wasn't an emotion the Lt felt very often, but when it came to his family it was the one of the many he felt. Horatio has dealt with threats his whole entire cop life, he's brushed them off or dealt with them before they could gain any strength, but now this was different. Different in the sense that Horatio knew that Ivan had already began to carry out his threat:

_"Oh there's many photo's of him, many that have been distributed to a lot of men waiting for the hit to be ordered. I hear the bounty is going to draw in about 3 million dollars, that's a lot of money. A lot of perspective hit men willing to earn that cash."_

That wasn't something Horatio could brush off, neither was the fact that Ivan knew so much about Kyle. Horatio knew that Ivan was serious, he only had to say the word and someone will be looking for a big pay day. Horatio never took commands from any criminal but deep down he knew that it would come to that to keep his son alive. This prospect made Horatio's stomach turn, he needed a way to out smart the man that has so much followers on the outside, but where to begin, Horatio had no clue.

As he pulled into the crime labs parking lot, he parked the hummer and sat there thinking:

_"Is this the case where I trade in upstanding honest justice for dark-sided results?"_

* * *

Julia hated sitting in the crime lab waiting for Horatio, she avoided this place as best she could. She never came here unless she had a reason to come, either she was dropping Kyle off to Horatio for the weekend or visiting Horatio to speak to him concerning Kyle. Either way she only went to the lab with business concerning Kyle, nothing else. One reason Julia avoided the Crime Lab as best she could is because she never felt welcomed. From the moment she stepped into the building she was labeled the con-artist, who just happens to be the mother of Horatio's son. After the custody case, she was the evil woman taking Horatio's son away from him. Maybe it was just her imagination, but somehow she knew that if these CSI'S can find something on her that sticks, she would be sitting in jail and Horatio would be the doting dad taking Kyle to PTA meetings.

Checking her watch, Julia sighed and turned her full attention back to her son, who was twirling in Horatio's chair and talking about school:

_"Mom!!"_

"_Sorry Kyle, what did you say?" _Julia responded.

_"I said do you think dad called me out of school because he knew I was going to bomb my math test?_" Kyle looked at Julia, he was a little annoyed that his mother wasn't paying attention.

_"No son you know how your father is about you and school, he would not take you out of school because you were going to fail your math test. In fact this must be more serious than I think it is, because Horatio would never want me to sign you out of school knowing you have a test."_

_"It was wishful thinking." _Kyle laughed.

Julia didn't know what the deal was, but something told her that things wasn't alright. Horatio's tone on the phone indicted that there was something wrong and that either her life or her son's life was in danger. But Julia tried to remain positive, if she began to worry, so would Kyle. Julia planted a smile on her face:

_"Well we all like to wish upon a star sometimes. You'll most likely make that test up." _

_"Mom why do you have to bust my chops." _Kyle laughed some more.

"_Well because that's one of the many roles us mothers perform." _Julia laughed along with her son.

* * *

As Horatio was near his office when he heard the laughter coming out of the room. He smiled before opening the door, the last thing he needed was for his son or Julia to see him worried. Pushing the door open, he was greeted by Kyle twirling in his chair and Julia sitting across the table:

"_Dad" _Kyle shouted.

_"Horatio."_ Julia greeted Horatio with a smile

_"Julia,_" Horatio smiled back, he turned his attention to Kyle,_"Kyle what did I tell you about playing in my chair?_" Horatio asked half scolding half jokingly.

Kyle stopped twirling,_"Sorry dad."_

_"So Horatio why did you want me to bring him here."_

_"Dad tell mom that you wanted to save me from my horrible math test score that I was bound to get."_

_"Unfortunately Kyle that is not why your mother brought you here." _Horatio laughed at his son.

"_Well a boy could dream." _Kyle rested his head back on the chair, the prospect of him having to take that math test was again very daunting.

"_Horatio?" _Julia sounded annoyed, but her eyes told a different story. Horatio saw the hint of fear in them.

"_Kyle why don't you go and see what Eric or Ryan is doing, I need to speak to your mother alone." _Horatio didn't take his eyes off Julia.

Kyle got up from the chair, he seemed eager to go and bother his "_Amigo's." _

Once Kyle left the room, Horatio sat down. Not sure how to begin Horatio was silent for a few moments. Julia sensed that the issue was bigger then she thought:

"_OMG is he in danger?"_

Horatio didn't answer at first, this angered Julia:

"_Horatio tell me, is there something wrong with our son?"_

_"There's a three million dollar potential hit out on him."_

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.......**


	3. Chapter 3: Your being selfish

_A/N: I finished writing Living on a Prayer and I needed to write another story so I am dedicating all my free time to this story. I hope you enjoy. _

_Thanks: RedHotlover and Princess Moon Shadow for commenting.... Everyone else you can comment, I don't bite......._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: "How can you be so selfish?"**

As the words tumbled from Horatio's mouth, they almost seemed unreal, fake and even false. Horatio didn't want to believe the words himself, so he didn't expect nothing less of Julia denying it herself. Horatio avoided looking at Julia; Julia on the other hand felt as if a heavy object was crushing up against her, she could hardly breathe, her distress was evident. After a few minutes of struggling with the news, Julia made eye contact with Horatio, her question was written all over her face, Horatio spoke up:

_"I took down a Russian mob boss named Ivan Sanroff and now he's coming after my fellow CSI'S."_

_Julia looked puzzled_

_"I went to visit him today to ask about some photo's that were found at the home of one of his associates house. These photo's showed me any my fellow co-workers working at crime scenes and other various private matters. When Ivan refused to tell me why he had photo's of my team I got up, that's when he started to taunt me with information about Kyle."_

_"What kind of information Horatio?"_ Julia spoke low.

_"Well,"_ Horatio swallowed not really wanting to relive that moment of dread,_"He described Kyle he told me that he had photo's of our son skating boarding, shopping with you and leaving the crime lab with me. He told me that he knew where you and Kyle lived-"_

"_He what?_" Julia wiped the newly formed tears from her eyes, the information was just to unbearable, she didn't want to face the fact that her son might be taken away from her for the second time.

_"This was after he told me about the potential hit he had on Kyle."_ Horatio fell silent.

Julia felt that Horatio was leaving something out,"_Horatio I don't see the connection between the mob boss and Kyle. What did Kyle ever do to him? Kyle didn't know any of Ron's business so I know it can't have anything to do with Ron. So what are you leaving out what are you not telling me?_" Julia's voice raised a bit, she was growing more nervous and scarred for her son.

_"Julia I'm not leaving anything out, everything that I told you was the truth it was everything that was exchanged between Ivan and myself. You think I would leave out something important when it comes to our son and his safety." _Horatio sounded almost hurt.

"_Your lying Horatio!!!!!_" Julia shouted,"_Why the hell would the whole Russian Mob be after an innocent sixteen year old boy_?_ Tell me the truth Horatio, I have the right to know, why the hell is the russian mob after our son!!!!"_ Julia couldn't control her emotions.

Horatio ran his fingers through his hair "_Because-"_

_"Oh let me guess, because you make enemies with everyone you manage to come in contact with and now they want to make you suffer by killing the only worth while thing in your life? What about me Horatio? What about the fact that I don't want to lose my son, I don't want to see my child suffer. How dare you Horatio?"_ Julia cut Horatio off again her tone displayed her distain for the situation.

_"How dare I what Julia?" _

_"How dare you be so selfish, so inconsiderate. Now that you have a child, I thought you would be more careful more thoughtful about these certain matters. I thought you would tone it down, knowing that bad men are always waiting to get even with the "Great Horatio Caine." But no you manage to make enemies wherever you go and now Kyle is going to suffer."_

_"So what do you want me to do Julia, quit my job and become something else? This is what I do Julia."_

_"So your willing and able to let these men come and try to take our son away from us because this is your job and that risk comes attached to the package?" _

"_That's absurd Julia, I did not for see threats when I signed up to protect the citizens of Miami-"_

_"Oh cut the protect the citizens of Miami crap Horatio, I'm talking about our son, whose going to protect him when he's out and about huh? Whose going to tell him he can't leave the house or anything because some Mob boss wants him dead? Whose going to tell him about this Horatio? How are we going to tell Kyle about this situation?" _Julia was losing it.

"_I will Julia I will protect my son, I will-" _Horatio stood.

"_How Horatio if your not even sure how to protect yourself now?"_

Julia got up from her chair, grabbed her bag and headed towards the door. Turning back to face Horatio:

_"If something happens to our son Horatio, I would never forgive you._" Julia chocked back tears as she stormed out of the office.

Horatio didn't run after her, they both needed to cool down. The weight of the situation was heavy and it was breaking the two parents. No parent wanted that news and now them two were going to have to work out something to protect Kyle at all cost.

_A/N: Please comment I want some feedback. _

_Coming up: Kyle talking to his "Amigos", Julia and Horatio cool off and work out a plan, Horatio talks to Calleigh (DuCaine forever)_


	4. Chapter 4: What do you want us to do?

_A/N: I have some time on my hands so I can finish this story. Also I know that the show has Eric and Calleigh together, but I chose not to write a Hip Huggers story so sorry in this story It's a DuCaine. _

_Thanks: La Calleigh and PrincessMoonShadow for commenting, thanks everyone else for reading you can comment I don't bite._

_I own nothing pertaining to CSI:Miami. Mike and Justin's diner belongs to me....._

* * *

**Chapter Four: "What do you want us to do?"**

Julia stormed into the bathroom, she needed to gather her thoughts, she needed to calm down and begin to think things through. The situation was beyond imagination, she tried her best to comprehend that her son had a three million dollar hit out against him. But as she wrapped her head around the realization she nearly broke down in tears. This was no doubt Horatio's fault and she blamed him for everything that has happen to their son. Not only had Kyle had to leave the country for his own safety, but now he was now facing possible death from some Russian guys Julia hadn't even meet before in her life. Julia was sure that some of these men probably ran in the same circle as Ron and Julia could not rule out that Ron may of had something to so with the hit. This factor, along with many others, caused Julia to start thinking about getting to the bottom of this mess herself.

Taking out her phone, she dialed a number and waited for an answer:

"Hello?"

_"Hey Mike it's Julia I need you to meet me at Justin's diner in about an hour, I need to speak to you about something."_

Julia hung up the phone and wiped her face, there was no use in crying about the situation, she was going to come up with a solution herself, even if that meant risking her life.

**Meanwhile **

Horatio walked out of his office and headed to one of the crime labs, he was looking for Calleigh. Calleigh was the only person that he can talk to about his personal life and know that the information would be kept private. Horatio found Calleigh looking over the pictures that were found at the suspects house. Horatio stopped and stared at her for a moment, her beauty shined in the miami light that radiated through the windows. Looking up Calleigh gave Horatio a little smile:

_"Hey there."_

_"Hello._" Horatio said rather gloomily, the reason why he was there came back into his mind.

_"What's the matter Horatio?_" Calleigh grew a little concerned.

Horatio paused before speaking,_"Those aren't the only photo's."_

Calleigh looked down at the pile of pictures on the table,"_What do you mean these aren't the only ones? Are there more pictures of us?"_

Horatio looked at the pile on Calleigh's hand,"_I guess you can say that. But the were not the subject of the photo's, another person close to me is."_

Calleigh looked confused,_"So you mean to tell me that these nut jobs are stalking our families."_

"Well they have been stalking one persons family in particular." Horatio was beating around the bush, trying to find the right way to talk to Calleigh about the situation,_"As you know I went to see Ivan today and I walked away with a little piece of information that I cannot take lightly. He has information on Kyle, there are photo's of Kyle out there."_

_"They took pictures of your son Horatio? Why?" _Calleigh was stunned.

"_To get at me, there's a three million dollar hit out on him." Horatio tried not to show his weakness with that last statement, but Calleigh saw through his tome._

Calleigh got up and walked towards Horatio,"_What do you want us to do?"_

Horatio smiled slightly, she was always the type to want to jump into action,"_ I don't know where even to begin."_

_"How about telling Julia._" Calleigh tried not to cringe when she mention Julia's name.

_"I told her."_

_"What about Kyle are you going to tell him?_"

Horatio slightly shook his head,"_No Julia and I both agreed not to to tell him. We agree that it's better that we try to protect him from the Russians and keep him in the dark, then have him worried and looking over his shoulder."_

"Yes I wouldn't want my child living in constant fear." Calleigh said softly,"_Where is Kyle now?_"

_"He's with Eric and Ryan, hopefully they can keep him busy while I figure out what I want to do next."_

_"Does Eric and Ryan know about the hit?"_

_"Not yet." _

_"So where are you going to take Kyle?" _Calleigh got back to the point.

"_Well I'm hoping Julia will let me take Kyle to Yelina's. That is the last place anyone would look for him." _Horatio huffed, running his hand through his hair.

"_I hope she does too." _Calleigh stopped herself from hugging Horatio,"_Hey why don't we interrogate the suspect again? Maybe we can try to offer him some sort of a deal in exchange for why he was taking photo's of Kyle and any information he knows about the hit?"_

Horatio nodded in agreement as his phone rang:

"_Hello"_

_"Dad, can I go with my friend Sam surfing?"_

_"No." _Horatio looked at Calleigh.

"_Why not, mom said I can go?"_

_"When did mom say you can go surfing?" _

Kyle paused,"_Well she didn't, dad please!!!"_

_"No Kyle, met me in my office. Were going to talk about your lying to me. "_

Horatio hung up the phone and headed for the door,"_Cal let me know when you want me to come into the interrogation room, I want to talk to this man myself. _

Calleigh nodded her head and watched as Horatio walked back to his office, she was going to be there for him no matter what.

**A/N: What did you think? Did ya like the chapter **


	5. I'm trusting you Horatio to

_A/N: I have some time on my hands so I can finish this story. Also I know that the show has Eric and Calleigh together, but I chose not to write a Hip Huggers story so sorry in this story It's a DuCaine. _

_Thanks: La Calleigh, PrincessMoonShadow and BlackCat9517 for commenting, thanks everyone else for reading you can comment I don't bite._

_I own nothing pertaining to CSI:Miami. Brandon, Sam and Mark belong to me...._

* * *

**Chapter Five:"I'm trusting you Horatio to make the right Judgement."**

Kyle made his way back towards his dad's office, he really wanted to go surfing and he was mad that his father would not let him. Kyle knew he should have asked his mother before asking his dad, but his mothers had been acting weird and he didn't know what her issue was. Kyle thought for a second and walked passed his father's office, he was heading for the door (to go surfing anyway), when he saw his father coming down the hall. "_Crap"_ Kyle moaned as he turned back around and hurried back towards his dad's office, barley making it before his father walked through the door:

_"Dad I-"_

_"Kyle what did I tell you about lying to me?_" Horatio looked disappointingly at his son.

_"Dad I really want to go-"_

_"Kyle I told you no, I don't want you out of my_-" Horatio stopped himself, taking a breath he changed his direction,"_Kyle you can't go surfing today because your going to your aunt's hous_e." Horatio

moved towards his chair to pick up his jacket.

"_Dad do I have to_?" Kyle moaned, he loved his aunt and his little cousin, but he would rather be hitting the waves then arguing with Ray Jr. over whose turn it is to play with the X-Box.

_"Yes Kyle you have too and you'll be there for a while, I'll stop by your mothers to get your clothes and everything__ you'll need."_

_"Why?" _Kyle protested_,"How long will I be there?"_

"_Kyle I'm not going to discuss this with you,your going and that's final. Now grab your bag we're leaving._" Horatio used his best parental voice as he walked out the door.

Kyle looked mad, and his emotion displayed all throughout his face. He hated when his father talked to him like that, like he was some child. He also did not want to spend a whole lot of time at his aunts house. He had things to do and people to see, he did not want to spend his time sitting around a house.

Kyle followed his dad out of the office and towards the front of the crime lab. Horatio looked around and turned to Kyle:

_"Did you see your mother?"_

_"No" _Kyle hissed.

Horatio looked sternly at his son,_"Kyle don't give me attitude, I asked you a question."_

"_Dad I said I didn't see her gosh._" Kyle folded his arms. He was clearly upset that he had to spend time at his aunts.

Horatio saw right through his son,"_Kyle right now you need to go and stay with your aunt."_

_"WHY? Dad you keep saying that and your not telling me the reason why your shipping me off to my aunts house._" Kyle almost shouted back at his father, something he has never done.

Horatio kept his cool,"_Kyle right now that's all I can tell you."_

_"Moms in trouble right, is Ron back, I mean dad you can tell me I can handle it." _

_"Son-"_

_"Horatio Caine, do you want to tell me why you having a prisoner taken out of his prison cell and brought back here, offering him a plea deal for some information_?" Stetler nearly roared at Horatio.

Horatio looked up at Rick and rolled his eyes. Turning to Kyle:

_"Kyle wait by the elevator and don't you leave this conversation is not over._"

Horatio watched as Kyle walked over towards the elevator, Kyle turned and looked at his father still angry.

* * *

Horatio walked out of ear-shot of his son to a place where he could keep his eye on Kyle, but still not have Kyle listening in on the conversation:

"_Rick that prisoner is the only link we have to Ivan Sanroff." _Horatio put his hands on his hips and shifted to the side, barley facing Rick.

"_I understand that, but I was under the impression that we got everything we can out of him, why are you offering him a deal."_

_"Rick we came across an issue that he can shed some light on."_

_"You mean the pictures that were found at his home, I don't see how he can shed any more light on the obvious Horatio." _Rick hated talking to Horatio.

Horatio did not feel like explaining himself to Rick,"_Rick some of the photo's that he took are connected to another person."_

_"Who?"_

_"That isn't none of your business Rick."_

_"I think it is Horatio."_

The two men stood staring at each other, both testing each others wills. Horatio looked over at Kyle, who had just answered his phone.........

* * *

"_Hello" _Kyle picked up his phone, his annoyance with his father still laced in his voice.

"_Kyle dude where are you?" _Sam blared into the phone.

_"Sam my dad said I can't come something about me having to go to my aunt's house." _The more Kyle talked about it the more he got angry.

"_Dude, just come I mean I'm sure the Lt. won't mind you going to your aunts house afterwards. The waves out here are killer, plus Mark and Brandon are here. Text Ray Jr and tell him to meet you here so that he can surf too and you both can go back to his house later." _

Sam was right, Kyle was sure his father won't mind him just going and showing up at his aunt's house later,"_Okay dude, I'll text Ray and I'll see you in a few." _Kyle hung up the phone and looked over at his father who was busy talking to that guy. Walking over to the stair case, Kyle ran down the stairs and out of the building he was going surfing.

* * *

Horatio looked back at Rick,"_Rick, Ivan took some photo's of my son Kyle and has spread them throughout the area to local hit men. Right now there is a three million dollar hit out on him. I want to talk to the prisoner because he can tell me where the photo's have been distributed and shed some light on who may be out to preform the hit."_

Rick breathed heavily he knew how overprotective Horatio could be of his family and colleagues,"_Horatio how do you know about this hit?"_

Horatio thought that was the dumbest question ever,"When I spoke to Ivan today he taunted me about information about my son and the hit."

"_Horatio you know the policy on working on cases that are family orientated."_ Rick threw that out there for no reason, he knew Horatio would not ad-hear to the rules.

Horatio instantly saw the reason Rick made that comment and ignored it,"_Rick I thank you for coming down here and talking to me about whatever it is you wanted to talk to me about, but right now I have to take my son to his aunts house."_

Rick didn't want to go there with Horatio so he dismissed him,"_I'm trusting you Horatio to make the right judgement."_

Horatio walked away from Rick looking towards the elevator's, he instantly noticed that Kyle was not there. Thinking he went to the bathroom, Horatio waited a few minutes before asking the receptionist where his son went:

"Ma'am did you see where the young boy went that was standing near the elevators?"

"The blonde haired boy?"

"Yes."

"Oh he went down the stairs not to long ago."

Horatio headed towards the elevator, he knew exactly where to look for Kyle.

**A/N: Review I live for reviews. I hope you enjoyed. **


	6. Why do you have pictures of me

_A/N: I have some time on my hands so I can finish this story. Also I know that the show has Eric and Calleigh together, but I chose not to write a Hip Huggers story so sorry in this story It's a DuCaine._

_Thanks: La Calleigh, PrincessMoonShadow and BlackCat9517 for commenting, thanks everyone else for reading you can comment I don't bite._

_I own nothing pertaining to CSI:Miami. Brandon, Sam, Mark and Mike belong to me......_

* * *

**Chapter Six: "Why do you have pictures of me?"**

Julia walked into the diner where Mike was sitting waiting for her. Mike was her only connection to the underworld workings of Miami and her only way into the Russian Mob. Mike stood up to greet her and sat back down as Julia sat across from him. Julia watched as Mike took a sip of his coffee, once the two were settled Julia began:

_"Mike I called you here to talk to you about a situation that has come to my attention today by my son's father."_

Mike picked up his coffee,_"Lt. Horatio Caine right?"_ Mike took another sip of his coffee.

_"Yes, he told me today that there was a three million dollar potential hit out on my son and I wanted to know if you might know anything about this."_

Mike was silent, he looked into Julia eyes knowing that she might not like the information she was about to hear,_"Julia order some food._"

_"I'm not hungry, Mike do you know anything or not._" Julia sounded almost desperate.

_"Julia I do, but I'm not sure you want to hear-"_

_"Mike come on just tell me."_

"_Kyle's pictures have been distributed around Miami, many people have taken the bait and are ready to strike when the call is made. Some Russian mob boss wants to get at the boys father and they figured going after the boy would be the best method to do so. I got some information on him the other day and I was going to tell you, but i figured I would get to the bottom of this myself since you are a good friend and he is your son.' _Mike reached in his bag and pulled out a folder. Opening the folder he slid it over to Julia.

Julia looked at the contents of the folder, that had everything on her son from his pictures to where he played basketball. After looking over the contents of the folder, Julia closed the folder and put it in her bag:

_"Do you know where or how I can call off the hit?_"

Mike shook his head,"_No Julia, but I can tell you this. It's not going to work, once these men set their target it's hard to stop the hit. All your money will not save your son, their issue is with Lt. Caine not you."_

Julia soaked up all that Mike was telling her,"_So are you telling me there is nothing I can do?"_

Mike nodded his head

Julia tried not to start crying she wanted to be strong for her son,_"Are you sure?_"

_"Julia I'm positive that you can't do anything. The only person that might be able to fix the situation is Lt. Caine himself or the mob boss might have a change of heart and not go after the boy. But I doubt that he is going to want to spare the boys life, Lt Caine has angered a lot of people in the Russian community."_

Julia looked around the diner, getting up she thanked Mike and walked out of the diner.

* * *

Kyle looked down at his buzzing phone, it was his father. Pressing the ignore button, Kyle hopped off the bus and headed towards the beach. He hoped sam brought an extra wet suit and board like he had asked him because if he didn't Kyle was not surfing. Kyle did not want to risk the chance of going home to get his equipment and running into his father. Getting closer to the spot he was supposed to meet his friends at, Kyle spotted Brandon, Mark, Sam and Ray Jr. Kyle didn't think Ray Jr. could sneak out of his home, but there he was sitting in his wet suit and waiting for his cousin to show up:

_"Ready to catch some waves?"_ Kyle shouted as he came to a stop.

_"Dude I thought you wasn't going to make it."_ Sam picked up Kyle's wet suit and threw it at him,"_Here I hope this is your size."_

_"Yeah, Sam told me and Matt that your dad said you couldn't make it." _Brandon greeted Kyle with their usual greeting of a surfers high five.

_"He didn't I just walked out of the crime lab when he was talking to that annoying guy he doesn't like._" Kyle took off his shirt getting ready to put the wet suit on.

_"You mean Rick." _Ray Jr. rolled his eyes as he watched his cousin try to squeeze himself into the too small wet suit.

"_I guess so, I don't know his name." _Kyle shot back, annoyed at his cousin but even more annoyed at the wet suit not fitting right.

Brandon laughed,"_Dude you can't fit the suit."_

The others laughed at Kyle who looked cramped in the wet suit, Kyle didn't think it was so funny,"_It's not funny."_

_"I think it is." _Ray Jr. said trying to stop laughing.

_"I'm surprised Aunt Yelina let you come out baby."_ Kyle tried to turn the attention from him to his cousin.

"_Well like you cuz my mom does not know I'm here right now. But at least when I get in trouble I won't get in nearly as much trouble as you. You walked out on Uncle Horatio when he told you can't come, your going to get in way more trouble then me."_

_"Whatever, let's just hit the waves." _Kyle knew his cousin was right, he was going to get in more trouble then he already is when his father finds him. Running towards the water, Kyle thought he should get in all the surfing he can before his father grounds him for all eternity.

* * *

Julia was on her way when her phone rang, it was Horatio:

_"Horatio-"_

_"Have you seen Kyle? He walked out of the crime lab and I have not been able to reach him on his cell phone."_

_"He's not with you Horatio?" _Julia yelled frantically into the phone.

_"He has asked me if he can go surfing, where does he normally surf at?_" Horatio remained calm with Julia, he didn't want to worry her.

"_I don't know, when he goes surfing he normally gets picked up by a friend and they go together."_

_"Sam?"_

_"Yeah the boy goes to his school."_

_"Okay do you know Sam's parents number?"_

_"Yes, I have their number in my phone for in case of emergencies and I can't reach Kyle."_

_"Okay thanks Julia."_

_

* * *

_

Kyle was walking up from the water with Brandon and Ray Jr. when he saw the man out the corner of his eye. Kyle thought he was taking pictures of the water, but when the man focused his lens on Kyle and his friends, Kyle became alarmed. Turning to Ray Jr. Kyle whisperd:

_"That man over there is taking photos of us._"

Ray Jr looked over to where Kyle was turning and looked at the man for a few moments,"_What do you want to do?"_

_"I want to leave, I'm going to go back and get Sam and Matt." _

_"Are you sure, do you want me to go and get them?" _Ray Jr. looked concerned. He knew that risk that came along with having a Lt. for an uncle, he couldn't imagine the constant fear Kyle lived in having a Lt. as a father.

"_No, I'll do it myself." _Kyle put down his board and turned to walk back to the water, he watched as the man turned his lens back towards Kyle. It became clear that the man was taking photos of him and not his friends. Kyle wanted to confront the man, so he turned and walked towards the camera man. Ray Jr. followed his cousin with his eyes, when he noticed that Kyle was going to confront the camera man, Ray Jr shouted:

"_Kyle don't."_

But Kyle ignored Ray as he walked closer to the camera man. By this time Matt and and Sam where leaving the water when they saw Kyle walking towards the man, wondering what Kyle was doing they too dropped their boards and ran towards Kyle.

Kyle got to the camera man and began to yell:

"_Why are you taking pictures of me?"_

The camera man looked up at Kyle puzzled:

_"Do I need to repeat myself, why are you taking pictures of me?"_

The cameraman smiled at Kyle and handed him the camera. Kyle took the camera and looked through the photo's. All the photo's were of Kyle at various other locations, coming out of school and the crime lab. Shocked Kyle looked back at the cameraman:

_"Why do you have pictures of me?_"

The cameraman laughed then spoke in Russian:

Ваш умрет (Your going to die)

Kyle's looked at his friends, who had now come to Kyle aid. Kyle walked away from the cameraman still in shock, he didn't know if he was being stalked or what but he knew what that Russian man said to him could not be taken lightly. He didn't know what he said, but the way the man said it seemed like it was something serious. Looking up towards where he put his stuff, Kyle saw the one person he did not want to see at the moment:

His dad.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter..**

A/N: Comment, I live off of reviews....


	7. I'm experiencing teenaged rebellion

A/N: Okay so I forgot to mention that I was leaving for China to spend the summer there. But anyway I am so sorry for not putting the chapter up sooner, I have been so busy, but I want to give chapters because I know how some of you like reading the story. So I will ask that you all forgive me for not posting sooner and I promise to try to get these chapters done sooner and not later.

Olesammie: Hey I was inspired to write this chapter because of you waiting for a new chapter. Everyone you should go and check out her story: A Steep Learning Curve. I like it, it's Kyle and Horatio centered and if you like the father son story-lines then you will like this story. Also I do believe she will be doing some DuCaine and we all love DuCaine.

Hey also I am taking suggestions on what you want to see happen in the last installment of my series. The next one will be Stairway to Heaven and that is the final story from A Faith in a Higher power. If anyone wants to make a suggestion you can PM me and tell me where you think I should go from Living on a Prayer. Hey I like suggestions and I will try to incorporate some.

I would also like to thank: FogHornLegHorn83, PrincessMoonShadow, Olesammie, Blackcat9517, and LaCalleigh for commenting. Also thanks for those who read the story but don't comment, you can comment you know I don't bite.

In this chapter I made Kyle a little cranky, but you would be too if you found out someone was taking pictures of you.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: "I'm experiencing teenaged rebellion"**

Kyle walked past his father ignoring the disappointed look Horatio had on his face. After he was done gathering his things, he walked towards the hummer and waited for his father. Horatio watched as his son gathered his things and walked to the hummer. Horatio was angry, but remained calm, the last thing he wanted to do was embarrass his son in front of his friends and his younger cousin. Horatio looked over at Ray Jr, who was standing with his things:

_"Ray does your mother know your here?_"

"_No._" Ray Jr shifted his weight nervously.

_"Okay well head over to the hummer, I'll take you home._"

Ray Jr nodded his head and walked over towards the hummer. Kyle's friends waved them off as they headed towards Sam's car. Each one of Kyle's friends were happy that they were not in Kyle and Ray's shoes right now.

Horatio got in the hummer and started the car. The two boys climbed in and put on their seat belts as Horatio drove off. They were silent for a while until Horatio reached the first red light:

"_Kyle...."_

_"Dad do we have to talk about this now_?" Kyle crossed his arms and looked out the window.

Horatio looked over at his son,"_Kyle I told you not to go to the beach, why did you go anyway?"_

_"Dad I said I don't want to talk about it okay."_ Kyle took out his Ipod and put his headphones on, a clear sign that he did not want to talk about his defiance with his father.

Horatio's anger was boiling and he was losing his patience with his son, Horatio reached over to remove the headphones from his son's ear,"_Kyle I'm not liking this attitude your displaying right now....."_

_"Umm Uncle Horatio the light turned._" Ray Jr interrupted from the back.

Horatio looked up at the light and slightly pressed the gas to continue driving, Kyle rolled his eyes at his father and put the headphone piece back into his ear.

For the rest of the car ride home, Kyle listened to his Ipod and ignored his father. Kyle was more than a little annoyed with his dad right now, he was also stunned about the photo he saw that photographer taking. He wondered why that man had photos of him and what he had said to him in Russian. Kyle felt that he should talk to his father about the pictures, but his father wouldn't believe him. Or if he did believe Kyle, there was no way of figuring out who that man was or where the camera went. Kyle thought he should let it go, but there was something so chilling about that man and the whole situation.

Horatio looked over at his son, he, for the first time, was experiencing the feeling of anger towards a child. Horatio was angry with Kyle for not listening to him, for going to the beach without his consent and for being rude to him. But deep down, Horatio was relieved that nothing happened to Kyle. Horatio and Julia had to be more careful about the whereabouts of their son, and for Kyle to run off like that, frightened the over protective father. He thought if he would just tell Kyle about the situation maybe he would understand, but then Julia and Horatio agreed not to tell Kyle about the ordeal, so telling Kyle now was out of the question. Horatio didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew that Kyle was not going to get away with what he did.

* * *

Horatio and the boys arrived at Yelina's. Yelina was standing on the porch waiting for them to arrive, once she saw the hummer, she stood up and walked down the steps to greet them. Ray Jr exited the hummer first and walked towards his mother. Yelina gave him the look that read,"Don't even speak mister." Ray sensing his mothers mood just smiled at her and ran towards the house, he knew he was going to hear it later.

Kyle took off his headphones and his seat belt. Before he could open the door he was stopped by Horatio:"

_"Kyle we're going to talk about your actions today_" Horatio said with a stern look at his son.

"_Whatever dad, I don't care_." Kyle was preoccupied with the photographer to really care about him not listening to his father.

"_Kyle I'm really not liking your tone with me, is there something that you want to get off your chest?_"

_"No dad, I really want to get out the car and spend the unwanted weekend with my aunt and my cousin_." Kyle opened the door and got out the hummer.

Horatio sighed and got out the car. He was new to this whole father thing, but he was quickly finding out that having a teenaged son was not the easiest thing on the planet to have. Teenagers have mood swings,and right now Horatio was experiencing his sons mood swing.

Horatio walked over to Yelina after Kyle gave her a hug and walked into the house. Yelina saw the look on Horatio's face:

_"That bad?"_

_"I'm experiencing teenaged rebellion and I don't think I like it."_

_"No parent likes it Horatio._" Yelina smiled and gave Horatio a hug. _"You want to come in and have some coffee_."

_"Yes, I need to talk to you about something._" Horatio followed Yelina as she walked into the house towards the kitchen.

Once reaching the kitchen Horatio sat and Yelina began to make the coffee:

"_Yelina I thank you for taking Kyle for a couple of days."_

_"Oh your welcome Horatio, he's family and he's welcomed here anytime."_

_"I'm going to go over to his mothers house to pick up his things."_

_"Is she alright with him staying here?"_

"_She'll be. With the situation we are facing I know she'll be more than happy to have him in a safe place_."

"_About that Horatio what's going on?"_ Yelina poured the coffee into cups and sat them down on the table.

"_Well," _Horatio took a sip of his coffee,"_I went to go visit Ivan Sarnoff today because some pictures of the team were found in one of his associates home. Ivan refused to tell me why he ordered the pictures to be taken, when I got up to leave he began to tell me private things about Kyle. He then told me that there is a 3 million dollar hit out on Kyle _and that he just needed to say the words and the hit would be carried out. I need Kyle to stay here so that I can figure out how this is going to go down and how I can stop it before it happens."

Yelina was shocked, who would want to kill a sixteen year old child. Trying to find the right words to say Yelina took another sip of her coffee,"_Horatio wow, umm is there anything you need me to do?"_

_"No Yelina, I don't want anything happening to you or Ray Jr. I just want you to look after the boys and make sure that they don't do anything to bring attention to themselves. Kyle is not to leave the house unless you know and you notify me for approval. I'l make sure that officers are outside your home 24/7 and that you'll have detail when your out and about. If you notice anything strange or out of the ordinary, call me and I'll come."_

_"Alright Horatio." _Yelina was worried, she didn't want nothing to happen to her or the boys.

_"Everything is going to be alright Yelina don't worry_." Horatio smiled, wanting to believe those words.

Horatio got up from the table and walked towards the front door. He thought about calling Kyle down to say goodbye, but he knew Kyle would just give him more attitude. Saying goodbye to Yelina, Horatio walked to the hummer and turned around to look at the house once again. His son, who was rude and moody today, was worth protecting and Horatio was going to personally see to it that nothing happened to his son or his family.

* * *

A/N: I took a risk with this chapter and made Kyle seem like a brat. Something I don't do in my other stories. Tell me what you thought..... I live off of reviews....

Coming up: Ray Jr and Kyle have a conversation and words are exchanged, Horatio and Julia discuss their course of action and someone is watching the crime lab.


	8. Kyle will always come first Julia

A/N: Okay so I wrote this when I had some downtime, I hope you guys enjoy. Also I got very little comments (This story is not that popular than my other two stories, But I am going to finish it). A stairway to heavens first intro sneak preview chapter will be up by next week and this weekend a special father's day thing I wrote for Horatio and Kyle will be up, so look out for that. Hope you enjoy this chapter

I would also like to thank: PrincessMoonShadow, Olesammie, Also thanks for those who read the story but don't comment, you can comment you know I don't bite.

I like this cranky Kyle makes him seem more real, so I am going to run with it for another chapter or two. I also had to rewrite this chapter, because I forgot that some of my reader have not seen season seven yet and so they would not get what I was saying when Horatio went to Julia's house to get Kyle's things.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: "Kyle will always come first Julia."**

Kyle threw himself on the bed and sighed, the combination of the events of today mixed in with his anger for having to stay at his aunts house had him physically and emotionally drained. Kyle turned over to face the poster covered wall and kicked off his shoes, if he was going to be staying here for the weekended, he'd better make himself comfortable. Ray Jr walked into his room after using the bathroom, and laughed at his cousin who was trying to make himself comfortable on the too small bed. Ray Jr sat at his desk and twirled in his seat:

_"So how long do you think Uncle H will have you here for?_"

"_I don't know_," Kyle shrugged,"_He said a weekend when we were at the crime lab"_

"_Oh do you know why he wants you to stay here over the weekend?"_

_"No_," Kyle answered rather annoyed at his cousin for asking such a dumb question,"_If I would have known that my dad was shipping me off to stay with you guys, I would have left Miami for a few days and went to my moms beach house."_

"_Come on Kyle staying here with us isn't that bad is it?"_

Kyle looked up at his younger cousin and smiled,"_What do you think?_"

Ray Jr didn't return the smile,"_Kyle just because you are mad at your dad does not mean you need to talk trash about my home."_

"_Dude who says I am talking trash about your home, I'm not mad because I have to stay here-"_

"_Yes you are_.." Ray Jr cut him off.

"_Okay maybe I am a little mad that I have to stay here, but I am more mad at my dad than anyone else."_

_"Why are you mad at Uncle Horatio?"_

"_Because he thinks he can treat me like some kid, I am not a baby anymore, he can tell me what is going on. He also feels the need to ship me off somewhere when there is a problem going on._"

"_And how do you know that there is something going on? How come he just can't be a father trying to protect his son_?" Ray Jr was getting angry at his cousin, who he felt at times was ungrateful.

_"I know there is something going on because every time my father wants to protect me he sends me to another country or to stay at a relatives house until everything dies down. I'm not saying I don't appreciate what he does for me, I'm saying that sometimes he can be a little overprotective, and that's what annoys me about him." _

"_I beg to differ, Uncle H just wants to protect his family and that's why he can be over protective_." Ray Jr almost shouted at his cousin.

Kyle got up from the bed,"_What is your issue man? I just feel like sometimes he doesn't give me the benefit of the doubt. He treats me like some fragile being, and I hate that I can handle myself."_

_"I just think you are ungrateful Kyle, you have an awesome father and you treat him like crap." _

"_And how would you know how I treat my dad?_" Kyle sounded like he was ready to fight his cousin.

"_Because I heard the way you talked to him in the hummer, I saw the way you ignored his phone calls. You went to the beach today without his permission, and you disrespect him. He lets you get away with so much, if I was his son I-_"

_"Well your not so I think you should just shut your mouth._" Kyle interrupted Ray as he stormed out the room.

* * *

Horatio arrived at Julia's house, exiting the hummer he thought back to the last time he was here. Julia and Horatio had got into a big argument over Ron and Horatio had threaten to take Kyle away from Julia for good. Julia got so enraged that she slapped Horatio across the face twice, after she struck him, Kyle came into the room an begged his parents to end the bickering over him. Horatio, angry and ashamed at himself for letting the predicament get that far, left the house with Kyle for the weekend. Horatio hasn't been back to the house since, he didn't want Kyle to see his parents fighting, so he made an agreement with Julia that she would pick up Kyle from the crime lab every monday after school.

He rung the doorbell and waited for Julia to answer the door, a few moments later he was meet by the woman that he once loved:

_"Horatio where is Kyle? Did something happen?_" Julia was past formal greetings with Horatio, the only business them too had together was there son.

_"Kyle is alright he is at a safe house_." Horatio took of his sunglasses.

"_Why aren't I at this safe house with him, he needs to be with his mother right now._" Julia questioned suspiciously.

_"Julia can I come in?"_

Julia thought about it for a moment and than moved out the way. Horatio walked into the massive home and headed to where he thought the living room was. Julia and Kyle's home was huge boasting more than 37 rooms, a wine cellar, and a private home theater. Though he would never admit it to Julia, he was glad that his son got to enjoy all the luxuries life had to offer.

Horatio sat down on the couch and Julia walked over to the bar to get herself a drink. Horatio looked around at the decor:

_"Do you want something to drink Horatio?_"

_"No I'm alright Julia_." Horatio's eyes rested on the large photo of Kyle hanging above the fireplace. It was the same photo Horatio had on his desk in his office.

"_So where is this safe house and who is staying with our son?" _Julia sat across from Horatio and put her drink down on the table in front of them.

"_It's not really a safe house Julia, he's staying with his aunt Yelina and cousin on the other side of town._"

Julia tensed up when she heard that name, she didn't like Yelina and she had no trouble hiding her distain for her,"_You have my son at your girlfriends house?"_

_His aunt and cousins house Julia."_

_"No Horatio you mean your girlfriends house._" Julia got up ready to go to the phone and call her son to come home.

_"Julia she is not my girlfriend." _

_"Right Horatio like I am supposed to believe that."_

"I_ don't care if you believe it or not Julia, Kyle will always come first and nothing else matters right now." _Horatio fidgeted with the ends of his sunglasses.

"Okay why else are you here Horatio, you could have called me on the phone to tell me that Kyle is going to be staying at his aunts house until we figure out what we are going to do about the situation."

"I'm here to get him some clothes and to talk to you about what I plan on doing Julia"

"Horatio right now I am still trying to cope with this while situation, also I already have in mind what I want to do-"

_"Julia I don't want you to do anything."_

_"And why the hell not Horatio, he's my son and I am going to protect him the best way I know how."_

_"Julia I don't want you getting in the way of this investigation, it is best that you stay out of it and act normal for Kyle."_

_"So what you can get all the glory again Horatio, and I am stuck watching Kyle gloat about how his dad is such a hero."_

Horatio heard the hint of jealousy in Julia's tone. Julia might be able to give Kyle whatever he wanted, but Horatio got the admiration. "_Julia it is not like that, I don't want you to get hurt."_

_"Horatio I am not going to sit by and wait.."_

"Well your going to have to Julia because I don't want any distractions. Also I don't want Kyle to become alarmed."

_"I can't promise you anything Horatio, now do you want me to go and get his things?"_

Horatio stood up and stared at Julia," _Julia I'll get his things myself. I hope you understand me when I say I don't want to catch you involved in any of this." _

"To late Horatio"

_"Julia.."_

"_His room is upstairs the third door to the right._" Julia took her drink and walked out the living room, leaving Horatio to ponder.

* * *

Calleigh watched as they were brining the suspect back to the crime lab to be interrogated by Horatio. New develops on the picture case had emerged and she was hoping that Horatio might be able to get to the bottom of the pictures of Kyle.

As the suspect was being lead back into the crime lab, he looked over at Calleigh and smiled. His smiled angered and frightened Calleigh at the same time.

This suspect knew something that the CSI'S and Horatio didn't. He knew that someone was following them all, and that Kyle's safe house was already known.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN........**

**A/N:** You guys should comment because I get my fuel from said comments.

(Spoken in the voice of David Carsuo)Coming up on the next Chapter of Threat: Horatio and Frank interrogate the suspect, Julia talks to "A friend", and Kyle and Ray Jr formulate a plan (Well sort of)


	9. Boom

A/N: Okay so I thank everyone for commenting on that last chapter. I have some news, for the next three chapters, I will not be the author of the chapters my sister will. This chapter, along with the next three were written by my sister. For those who read my other stories, you know that she likes to write come chapters. Since I am away, she will be writing some of the chapters for me. I will be editing them when she sends them to me in an e-mail, but overall the words written here are hers. The concept will remain the same.....

Thanks: FogHornLegHorn83, Root4Miami,Olesammie, H is Hott!!!!13, LaCalleigh, for commenting. Thanks everyone else for reading. For my international readers, I say thanks a lot for the support.

Okay so one of the readers said that she liked the cranky Kyle, but to not have him remain that way for too long. My sister changed it up a bit (Because she was going to keep him having an attitude) and also changed the layout as to what this chapter will focus on..... Hope you enjoy

**This chapter is dedicated to Michael Jackson and Farrah Fawcett...... REST IN PEACE......**

* * *

**Chapter nine: Boom**

Frank looked out at the cool crisp night sky, waiting for the prisoner to be brought into the interrogation room. He had received a call from Horatio about not being able to make the interrogation, and for him to proceed without him. It wasn't like Horatio to miss an interrogation, but than he understood the predicament Horatio was in and Kyle came first. Frank turned around as the doors opened, and quietly watched as officers and Eric brought Peter Dustionff into the room. The officers sat the plump russian photographer down and left, leaving Frank and Eric. Eric sat across from the prisoner, while Frak chose to stand:

_"Mr. Dustionff if you cooperate we might be able to make a deal with the DA to get some time off on your jail stay._" Frank said.

Dustionff remained silent

"_Mr. Dustionff,_" Eric opened the folder on the desk and took out the photo's of Kyle,"_Do you know this boy?"_ Eric pushed the photo's of Kyle across the table towards Mr. Dustionff. He had just recently learned of Horatio's situation and was instantly angry. No one was going to harm Kyle while Eric walked this earth.

Dustionff looked down at the pictures than back towards the door.

_"Mr. Dustionff this is your time to talk about why you were taking these photo's of Lt. Caine's son."_

_"Kyle I don't know a Kyle."_

_"Mr. Dustionff we never said the boys name, now obviously you know who we are talking about. If you tell us what we need to know than this will go a whole lot better."_

Peter looked up at frank than back at Eric, he began to shake his head,"_You don't understand..."_

_"What don't we understand?_" Frank blurted out.

_"If I told you, they'll Kill me..."_

Frank bent down to whisper in Peter's ear,"_If you don't tell us what we want to hear and something happens to his son, I'll kill you myself." _

Peter shifted in his seat,"_Listen," _his accent was thick,_"I got a call from someone that knew someone from the russian mob. They told me to meet them in some park.."_

_"Where?" _Eric asked.

_"I don't know, It was in the everglades. Someone handed me a envelope with money and a picture of Lt. Caine, he told me to follow Caine to see if there is anything in his life worth taking from him. After follow Caine for a month, I noticed that he was always with this blond haired boy..."_

_"Kyle?"_

_"Yes, I told one of the Russian mobsters that hired me and he said that I was to stop taking photos of the Lt and focus on Kyle. I was told to get to know the boys routine and his name, after a while the information was than given back to them. I would have continued following the boy if I weren't arrested. Listen that boy has a three million dollar bounty on his head, and there is nothing you guys can do to stop it." _Peter sounded almost remorseful.

"_What did these men look like?"_

"I don't remember?"

_"Well you better think..." _Frank got annoyed.

"_I told you I only met them twice, and even then when we did meet up, I never saw the head guy. So I can't tell you what they looked liked or what their names are. But I could tell you this, they are still following that boy, I wasn't the only photographer, there is more watching that child than anyone else. When Sarnoff is ready he's going to order the hit and that boy is going to be dead."_

Eric and Frank exchanged looks

Frank looked up at the glass window as Rick Stetler looked on.

"_What the hell is he doing here_?" Frank asked Eric.

_"I don't know," _Eric looked passed Peter and looked at Stetler,"_Maybe he's here to make sure that we don't injure the prisoner."_

_"No he's here to spy on Horatio."_

* * *

Kyle went into the bathroom to cool off, his cousin had pissed him off. Kyle maybe had some issues with his dad when it came to Horatio treating him like a child, but he was not ungrateful. Kyle had also admired his father from the moment he went to extreme measures to save him when he was kidnapped. He respected his fathers zeal to save him from that LeBrock guy and to hire Oscar to protect him while he was in jail. Kyle was not ungrateful, he admired and looked up to his dad, he just didn't know how to show it.

Kyle will admit that his actions in the car today, wasn't the best way of showing his dad how much he loved him, but he just couldn't get over that photographer that had photo's of him. There was something so eerie and suspicious about the pictures. There just wasn't any photo's of him at the beach, but pictures of him when he was at school, and with his dad. Kyle wondered how long that man had been following him, he wondered if he should tell his father about the events today. Kyle wasn't going to admit this out in the open, but he was scared, more so freaked out. He'd never had a stalker before, and he wondered why someone would want to follow him.

Kyle looked at himself in the mirror for a few moments and sighed,"_Maybe I should go and say sorry to Ray, I might need him for this......"_

Ray Jr turned on his computer and waited. He got so annoyed at his cousin sometimes and he wished that the two were never cousins. Though he didn't mean it, sometimes Kyle had a way of showing Ray that the two grew up with totally different lives. Kyle, since the moment Ray met him, was a little distant. He never really got to know the true cousin he longed wished for and that really upset him. Ray wanted them two to be best friends more than anything, so when Kyle acted like a spoil brat, it angered and deferred Rays wish. Ray wasn't the one to judge (Because he has done some things in his life) but when it came to uncle H, Ray respected his uncle, he sometimes wished that Uncle H was in fact his dad. But he wasn't and Kyle was his son, so did Ray Jr really have the right to dictate to Kyle how to act as Horatio's son.

Ray got up from the desk and walked out to talk to his cousin, he need to apologize for what he said to his cousin.

The two met half-way in the hallway:

_"Hey Kyle..."_

_"No Ray let me go first, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I know at times I can be a douche, but I assure you that I love my dad and I enjoy being his son."_

"_I know Kyle, I was going to say that I was way out of line for what I said and I hope you can forgive me._" Ray extended his hand so they can do the handshake they invented together.

_"Okay dude, we need to go in you room, because I have a plan...."_

* * *

Horatio walked into his sons room and smiled, it was a typical sixteen year olds room. The walls were covered with current and past rocks band posters, clothes were scattered amongst the floor. His games that Horatio and Julia had brought for him for Christmas, were stacked in the corner next to their consoles. Kyle's bed was in a mess, a clear indication to Horatio that Kyle was in a rush this morning and had no time to make it. This was the first time Horatio had ever been in his sons room, Julia had never offered to give him a tour of the house, and Kyle spent most of his time with Horatio at Horatio's house. Horatio moved towards the closet, making sure that he did not disturb anything and looked through the clothes in the closet. Horatio grabbed Kyle's gym bag and began to put some clothes in the bag. After packing up the clothes, Horatio moved to the desk to pack up Kyle's lab-top and other school work. On the desk Horatio finds a picture of Kyle with his arm around the Lt. smiling at the cameraman (Who was most likely Yelina or Ray Jr). Horatio stares at the photo of them two and smiled, Kyle had a photo of him on his desk, that was a teenagers way of showing his love for his parent.

Horatio finished gathering up Kyle's things and left the room. He walked to the front door looking for Julia:

_"Julia I'm done_.."

Horatio put down Kyle's things and walked into the living room:

_"Julia...."_

Horatio made his way towards the kitchen:

_"Julia... I'm leaving, I need to give you some information about contacting Yelina when you need to speak to Kyle..." _

**BOOM..........**

_"Julia!!!!!!!"_

* * *

_A/N: _Comment and tell my sister what you thought. I thought that it was a really good chapter...... Hope you enjoyed

Coming up next: Kyle and Ray discuss there plan, Frank Rick almost come to blows, and....... Is Julia and Horatio going to be okay??????? That is the Million Dollar question.......


	10. It's in our DNA

A/N: I couldn't resist throwing a cliff hanger in, I just love doing that. I rewrote what my sister wrote so that we can end that chapter with a cliffy. Please forgive me for being in love with making my readers wait to see what happens next. I'm going to try to get chapter 11 up soon.... My sister is leaving for Hawaii with her friends (Her friend asked her to come with her for her birthday.... Now that is some friend... HINT HINT :) ).

Thanks: FogHornLegHorn83, Root4Miami,Olesammie, PrincessMoonShadow, and LaCalleigh, for commenting. Thanks everyone else for reading. For my international readers, I say thanks a lot for the support.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: "It's in our DNA"**

**Boom.....Boom....Boom**

Three more explosions rocked the house, Horatio ducked for cover as the glass began to shatter and fly everywhere. After the explosions, Horatio ran to the front of the house to look for Julia.

"_Julia.." _He called out again.

Horatio ran to get out the house, but was stooped in his tracks by the fire that was consuming the front entrance and hall of the Winston home. Horatio had no way of getting out unless he went through the back entrance. Turning around Horatio ran towards the back door, continuing to shout Julia's name:

_"Julia where are you?"_

He got no answer. Horatio in these sort of situations rarely had pause to worry. He could walk away from a building or car that had just exploded with cool ease, but this was different another life, his sons mothers life, hung in the balance and Horatio needed to find her.

Reaching the back of the house, Horatio took out his phone:

_"This is Lt. Horatio Caine, I need emergency assistance at 24 windbury street immediately. Send fire trucks.....I repeat I need assistance NOW!!!!"_

Horatio hung up the phone and ran to the front of the home. What he saw was udder chaos:

The front of Julia's home was destroyed, debris was everywhere. Both Horatio's hummer and Julia's car was on fire. Glass was everywhere, and small fires threaten to ravage the trees that stood in front of the winston home. Neighboring homes also were partially destroyed, along with their cars.

Horatio snapped out of his trance and looked back at Julia's car. Thinking that she might be stuck in the burning car, Horatio ran over to save her. Stopping at the car, Horatio tried to see if anyone was in there, but the flames were two harsh to see if anyone was in the vehicle.

Horatio ran his fingers through his hair, the only thing he could do was wait.

* * *

Julia was about to leave when she heard the first explosion, it rocked the garage. She turned the engine off and slid under the steering wheel, the second explosion was so strong it caused Julia to hit her head on the steering wheel.

As Horatio was calling her name, Julia was unconscious. All the while flames and flues engulfed her.

* * *

Frank walked out the interogation room and walked up to Rick:

"_Can I help you Rick?_"

"_No Frank I was just seeing if Horatio was interrogating the prisoner, but I see that you and eric are doing it. Where is Horatio?_"

_"He's dealing with an issue right now._" Thats all Frank cared to share with Stetler.

"_With Kyle?" _Rick asked indicating with his tone that he wanted a little more.

"_Horatio didn't share to much details with me," _Frank was lying,"S_o I'm not inclined to tell you myself. When he gets back in, I'll be sure to tell him you stopped by and for him to give you a call." _Frank turned dismissing Stetler.

"_Wait Frank, what I don't understand is why Horatio is working this case. I told him that personal cases is not to be handled by him and he continues to work them." _Stetler wanted to vent, but Frank was the wrong one.

Frank turned back around,"_Why wouldn't he be working this case, Kyle's his son."_

Rick raised his eyebrow at Franks tone,"_I understand that, but you or another CSI can handle the case..."_

_"Rick your not a father so I don't think you can past judgement on Horatio at the moment..." _

_"Excuse me Frank?" _Rick grew alarmed at the hint of annoyance and anger in Franks tone.

_"You heard me Rick your not a father you wouldn't know what Horatio is experiencing so lets not past judgement. Horatio is dealing with a lot right now, and he doesn't need someone like you getting in the way of making sure that his son is safe. Kyle is first to Horatio, not you or anybody else...."_

Before Frank could finish his sentence, Eric ran out into the hallway:

"_Frank we need to go now, Horatio just called in an emergency at Julia's.." _

Eric raced towards the door, followed closely behind by Frank. Rick stood there and contemplated for a moment what Frank said to him, it was true, he didn't know what Horatio was going through, and he was trying to comprehend the complex Lt.

* * *

Kyle closed the door behind his cousin and waited until Ray took a seat. Ray looked at his cousin and instantly noticed that something was wrong with his cousin, Ray wondered if it had anything to do with the incident that happened today at the beach with the Russian photographer.

"_Ray, I know you were there today so I don't have to repeat what happened with the photographer. But I don't know about you, but I am freaked out. That guy had pictures of me with my mom and dad, and me at school..."_

_"Yeah I know don't know what that was all about, but I saw the pictures and I'm a little freaked out too cuz." _Ray shifted in his seat just thinking about it.

_"I have a plan."_

_"What plan?_" Every time Ray heard those words from his cousins mouth it involved them getting in trouble with Horatio in the end.

"_Why don't we investigate this matter ourselves." _Kyle walked over to the window.

"_What do you mean investigate this matter ourselves? Why don't we just tell your dad?_"

_"Because if I tell him, he's going to go into hyperdrive and ship me off to China to protect me. I'm going to be living in some buddhist temple, while my dad wages a crusade against those threatening my life._" Kyle rolled his eyes and looked out the window, watching the cars go by.

_"I wonder would he allow you to have visitors?_" Ray laughed at his cousins reason for not telling Horatio.

_"It's not funny Ray."_ Kyle shot his cousin a angry look.

_"I think it is Kyle, if we tell Uncle H, he can fix this, and you can get..."_

_"NO!!!!!! I want to do this myself.."_

_"I GET IT!!!!!" _Ray shouted back at his cousin.

_"Boys is everything okay?" _Yelina yelled from downstairs.

"_Everything is fine mom.." _Ray shouted back as he glared at his cousin.

Kyle glared back, but his anger quickly resided,"_Ray we need to do this together, I need your help. I am asking if you'll assist me or not?" _Kyle used the tone he normally used on his parents to get what he wanted.

Ray looked at his cousin silently and then smiled,"_Okay, what are we going to do?"_

Kyle threw himself on Rays bed,"_It's easy, we figure out why he is taking pictures of me and we handle it..." _

_"And how do you suppose we do that? How do you suppose we find this guy?"_

_"I don't know, but we'll figure it out."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah really. Detective work is in our DNA." _

* * *

I have to stop it here, and I don't mean to make it a cliff hanger, but I have to head to a dinner party....... Hope you enjoyed...... Chapter 11 up tomorrow.

Coming up next: Horatio finds Julia is it too late, Yelina overheard the boys now what? Eric, Calleigh and Frank arrive on the scene........


	11. For Kyle's sake

A/N: I had fun reading the other chapter..... I am having fun writing this story.... My sister has some incredible ideas, but this chapter is what I wrote... Didn't I tell you that I would have a another chapter up by the next day...... :) See I keep my promises..... I'm no politician

**Thanks**: LaCalleigh, PrincessMoonShadow, Root4Kyle for the comments. Thats everyone else for reading the story, I appreciate the attention.

Okay I'm going to warn you, there is some Fluff in here. Other writers always warn their readers about some father son fluff and so I'd figure I'll do the same...... Only Horatio is doing all the fluffing (Okay I promise never to use that word again...) **ENJOY GUYS AND DOLLS**

* * *

**Chapter 11: "For Kyle's Sake..."**

It was 11:30 when Horatio realize that Kyle didn't drive to school today, it was 25 seconds pass 11:30 when Horatio's feet started to hit the pavement towards the garage:

_"Kyle didn't drive to school today, I drove him therefore his car is still in the garage. Julia might..."_

Was all Horatio thought as he began to try to find a way to open the garage door. It was 11:32 when Horatio heard the sound of fire trucks in the distance. Time was a factor in Julia's survival and Horatio had already wasted enough of it not thinking clearly. Once the firefighters and other officers arrived, many ran to assist the Lt. in getting the garage door open. Once the door was open, Horatio's eyes fixated on the $550,000 thousand dollar porsche that sat in the middle of the pavement. Horatio rushed to get Julia, but a firefighter held him back, this was the work of the firefighters. Horatio shrunk back as the they began to work on the car to retrieve Julia, Horatio didn't know what to do with himself. From the outside he seemed cool and concerned, but on the inside he was exploding with emotion, it was just a matter of time before those emotions came out,

The firefighters removed the hood of the car and spotted Julia lying under the steering wheel. They didn't know how long she was there, so they picked her up gently and ran her out of the smoky garage. EMTS were on hand to take over. They placed Julia on the stretcher and an EMT checked her vitals. Her heart beat was faint, and her breathing was slow, but Horatio was overwhelmed with joy to hear that she was still alive.

At that very moment Eric, Calleigh, and Frank were pulling up in different cars. Calleigh jumped out of her car first and ran towards Horatio:

_"Horatio are you alright?" _The southern beauty asked, tears flowing from her eyes. She had thought that Horatio was injured or worst dead.

_"I'm alright Cal Julia was trapped in the garage their working on her right now."_

While Calleigh and Horatio talked, Eric and Frank looked at the scene before them. This once nice and elegant home was in a complete mess, chaos was everywhere and it seemed to follow Julia. Once all the fires and everything was put out, the home looked like something out of a disaster movie. The front of the home, was ruined, and Eric knew that once Julia came to it, she was going to have a heart attack. All her hard work of conning , came back to haunt her.

Calleigh stood by Horatio as they continued to work on Julia, the EMTS decided to do everything they could on the scene, because Julia might go into cardiac arrest en-route to the hospital. Calleigh watched as Horatio stared at the woman he once loved with concern and panic. She knew that though they had their differences, Horatio respected Julia as the mother of his child. Julia had given Horatio a gift, and there was no denying that. Calleigh stared at Horatio , for what seemed like hours,until she realized something:

"_Horatio do you know if Kyle is alright?_"

As if snapping out of a dream, Horatio instantly turned to face Calleigh:

_"No!!!"_

Horatio had been so consumed trying to find Julia, that he forgot to call Yelina to see if they were okay. Horatio turned around and ran towards Frank:

_"Frank I need you to take over here, I have to go to Yelinas to see if everything is alright over there. I want you to call Mr. Wolfe and have him meet the ambulance at Dade county hospital. I want Eric to lead the other CSI'S in figuring out what happen I want to know who did this..."_

_"Where are you going?" _Frank asked as Horatio turned to leave.

_"I'm going to check on my son.."_

Horatio didn't wait for a response, he walked briskly from Frank towards Calleighs hummer. Calleigh and Horatio both got into the car, and Horatio sped off.

* * *

Horatio dialed Yelinas cell phone number and waited for her to pick up the phone. Getting no reply, Horatio pressed heavily on the gas and turned on the sirens. It wasn't like Yelina not to answer her phone, and that made Horatio worry even more.

Reaching the home, Horatio barely parked the car before he jumped out and ran to pound on the door. Pounding once and getting no answer, Horatio used his spare key to open the door. Horatio swung the door open and nearly hit a wet, robed, Yelina who had just come out the shower. Yelina was shocked:

_"Hor..."_

Was all she could get out as Horatio ran pass her up the flight of stairs to the guest room, Kyle's unofficial third bedroom. Horatio quickly opened the door and found his sleeping son. Kyle, who slept on the covers was laid out on the bed with his mouth open snoring. Horatio walked into the room and over to where his son was sleeping, all the worry and grief over not finding Julia was washed away at the sight of his sleeping son. Horatio picked up a blanket off the floor and put it over his son. Before exiting the room, he gently kissed Kyle on the forehead and brushed the hair from Kyle's face. Kyle would have thrown a hissy fit if he knew his father was kissing him on the forehead, but Horatio couldn't help himself, that was his son and Horatio needed the assurance.

Horatio walked out the room and walked over to Ray Jr room just to make sure he was alright too, when he realized that both the boys in his life was fine, Horatio made his way back down staris. In the kitchen he found the two woman in his life (well three counting Julia) sitting at the kitchen table. When Horatio walked in, Yelina got up from the table and gave Horatio a hug:

"_Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine..." _Horatio hugged her back, his tone indicated that Horatio was far from fine.

_"Kyle is fine Horatio."_

_"I know I just needed to confirm that for myself...." _Horatio moved to break the hug and collapsed in the nearby chair.

Yelina made Horatio a cup of coffee and sat it in front of him. She than sat down:

_"So Horatio tell me and Calleigh what happened?"_

Horatio took out his phone before beginning, no calls from Ryan. Horatio didn't want to admit it to Calleigh or Yelina, but he was worried about Julia. Though them too went through so much with Ron and the custody suit, Horatio still loved her and wanted her to be alright. He desired her safe recovery because if Julia didn't make it, Kyle would suffer. Horatio knew the pain that went along with losing a parent at an early age, and Horatio did not want that sort of anguish and heartbreak for his son.

Horatio out his phone on the table:

"J_ulia and I had just finished talking about Kyle and where he would be staying for the duration of the investigation. I had warn Julia about not getting in the way of the investigation, because I didn't want any attention fallen onto her and thus having her traced back to Kyle and his whereabouts. Julia was angry that I had him here.."_

Yelina rolled her eyes when Horatio said that Julia was angry that Kyle was at her house, Julia disliked Yelina and Yelina felt the feeling was mutal. She disliked Julia for all the pain and heartbreak she put Horatio through with Kyle.

_"She said that she did not like the fact that he was here with my girlfriend. I kinda told Julia that you were not my girlfriend and that Kyle was safe. I then went up to his room to pack his things, when I came back down Julia was gone. I went looking for her and thats when the bombs started to hit the house. I later found Julia unconscious in the garage in Kyle's car. "_

_"What was she doing in there?" _Yelina asked.

Horatio shrugged his shoulders,"_I don't know, my best guess is she was going to come here and take Kyle or bring Kyle his car. Both this I would not have agreed with."_

Yelina looked over at Calleigh who looked back at her, both were probably thinking the same thing: Julia was going to be a pain.

"_So were is the case going to go from here Horatio? What are you going to do?" _Yelina looked back at Horatio.

Horatio looked down at his phone, he was waiting for Ryan, he was waiting for news.

"_I don't know Yelina. I know that if Ryan doesn't call, I'm going to visit the hospital myself. I know I don't want Kyle to find out about the house and his mother until I tell him. So please keep him away from the home tell him that I will be around later to talk to him."_

_"About Kyle Horatio..." _

Yelina was about to tell Horatio what she overheard the boys talking about in Rays room when his phone rang:

_"This is Caine."_

_"Horatio its Ryan.... Julia is awoke." _

* * *

I'm sorry, but I had to save her...... She's my favorite characters mom.... I can't kill her.

Coming up next: The night comes to an end and Horatio and Julia speak, Day comes and Yelina tries to get the truth, and why is Ivan talking to Rick?


	12. I almost lost her

A/N: Okay so I got a message from someone asking me what grown man kisses his teenaged son (I guess this is from another new account created to torment me...) I am going to take five seconds out of my day to indulge in your stupidity. A lot of fathers kiss their teenaged sons on the forehead. My father kisses my two brothers (ages 14 and 16) on the forehead all the time. That just shows the love a man or father has for his sons or children. But I guess maybe your dad or mom never showed you love, so that sort of affection is foreign to you..... Anyway back to the story.... Didn't get as much reviews as I wanted (But it's alright..... I mean I just take time out of my busy hectic schedule to write the chapters....) Feeling like I should give up, but I can't because I know people do read and enjoy...... Comment (because its my motivation to keep writing this story that was only suppose to be a ONE-SHOT)

Special thanks to Olesammie: Hey listen, I like your story a lot and unlike me, your story wasn't only suppose to be a one shot. I like you and I want you to continue writing it. Hey listen I never read anything with mention to Kyle having a girlfriend (I don't know why), but I read yours and I like it. Continue..... Hey I'll even offer to stop writing this to help you write yours.... Thats how much I love your story..... So don't give up keep going...... Because if I stop writing this, I am going to need another story to obsess and read about.

Thanks: Root4Miami and PrincessMoonShadow for commenting, the comments were greatly appreciated. Thanks everyone else for reading, hey you guys can comment, tell me what you liked and didn't like, trust me I don't BITE....

Okay if you haven't noticed I am a big Kyle and Horatio fan, I like to write about them and I like to keep Kyle sixteen. Why, because I can, and because I like it that way. I think it adds more to the AWW factor I am trying to get from you guys.... So if you don't like caring parents.... DON'T READ!!!!!!!!

ENJOY GUYS AND DOLLS

* * *

C**hapter Twelve: "I almost lost her."**

Julia awoke in a hospital bed not sure how she got there. She watched silently as doctors and nurses stood around her, making sure that she was okay. She glanced over at the door, and saw CSI Wolfe and other police guards standing by her door, she wondered why they were here? She wondered how and why she was in a hospital bed? The last thing Julia remembered was the argument she had with Horatio about Kyle staying at Yelinas house and getting into Kyle's car to bring it to him.

_"I couldn't have done anything wrong._." Julia thought to herself.

In fact she knew she didn't do anything wrong. Sure she had some drinks right before she got into the car, but it was only because of Horatio making her uneasy. She tried to think back to if she could have gotten into an accident while driving to Yelina's house or worst, maybe she picked up Kyle to take him somewhere for dinner and she got into an accident. She couldn't remember and the thought of her son being in the car with her was beginning to drive her insane, Julia began to yell:

_"I want my son...._"

* * *

Horatio drove silently to the hospital and Calleigh watched him the whole time. This was the first time she had ever seen her boss in such a disarray. His clothes were filthy, covered in ash and other materials from the fire. His hair was dusty and his face was dirty, Horatio looked like he hadn't showered for days, but somehow Calleigh got the feeling that Horatio didn't care about his personal appearance right now. Calleigh figured that Horatio probably was thinking about the most important thing in his sons life almost dying today, and she knew that Horatio was probably beating himself up over it.

Calleigh wasn't far from it, Horatio was beating himself up about Julia. He was right there and she was dying. Though she did not die, Horatio still could not shake the notion that she could have died today and Kyle would be motherless.

Horatio banged the steering wheel, scarring Calleigh:

_"Horatio.."_

_"I'm sorry Calleigh, I'm just a little....."_

_"Mad...?"_

_"No, I mean yes, I'm frustrated and angry..."_

_"Why Horatio?_" Calleigh reached out and began to rub his arm.

"_Calleigh..."_

_"Horatio you can tell me remember I'll always be here for you, you can always talk to me about anything.."_

"_I know that Calleigh_" Horatio interrupted.

Calleigh looked at Horatio she knew he was a private man who always guarded his feelings, but she wanted him to share with her what he was feeling. Calleigh wanted no needed to feel closer to him:

_"Horatio I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."_

"_I almost lost her today Calleigh." _Horatio blurted out.

_"Oh Horatio..."_

_"No Calleigh I almost lost my sons mother, and I was standing right there. I should have done something, I should have tried harder to find her."_

_"Horatio Julia is alive, she's going to be okay.." _Calleigh wanted to hug him so bad.

"_That's not the point Calleigh."_

_"Horatio, why are you beating yourself up over this? Julia is going to be find, everyone makes mistakes. Those mistakes allows us to learn and grow from them. Horatio you are a good CSI, a good father, and a good care giver, I know Julia would understand and appreciate your efforts in trying to rescue her." _

Horatio stared at the road, contemplating what Calleigh just said to him. It was true he was a good CSI and he did his job well, he was a good friend and care giver, and biggest of all he was a good father to Kyle and once in a while good people do make mistakes.

Calleigh wondered what Horatio was thinking hoping that she didn't go too over board with the last statement, though it was the truth. Calleigh cleared her throat to continue, but Horatio cut her off:

"_Got any advice as to how I tell Kyle about the house, the fire, and his mother being in the hospital_." Horatio gave Calleigh a side smile.

Calleigh was part relived that Horatio wasn't angry at her and happy that Horatio was letting her into his world with Kyle by asking for her advice:

_"Horatio Kyle is sixteen not six, I think he'll be able to handle the news. But tell him alone, take him out to get ice cream or something. Just make sure you tell him before Julia calls him or he stumbles home and finds his house in shambles. If I know anything about teenaged boys, I know that they would be more concerned about their stuff than anything else._" Calleigh chuckled.

Horatio laughed along with her he knew that was the truth.

"_Speaking of stuff, I need to pick some things up for Kyle when the stores open. I packed him some bags, but they were destroyed in the fire. Remind me to put a new game system on his Christmas list." _Horatio said that last sentence as a afterthought, he knew Kyle was going to be livid when he finds out his game system, that Horatio packed for him, was destroyed in the fire.

Calleigh looked at Horatio and gave him another smile,"_Someone is going to be angry at daddy..."_

_"No, more like livid with daddy....."_

* * *

Ryan ran into the room the moment Julia began to yell:

"_Mrs. Winston, everything is going to be okay Horatio is...."_

_"I don't care about Horatio, I want my son.."_

_"Kyle.."_

_"Yes who else would I be talking about?" _Julia shot back, not letting Ryan finish his sentence.

"_Julia.."_

_"Mr. Wolfe I'll take it from here." _

Ryan turned around to look at Horatio. Ryan always wondered how Horatio managed to come out of nowhere at the right times.

"_Okay H, I'll head back to the house to help Eric." _Ryan looked at Horatio, instantly noticing his appearance,"_Do you want me to stop by your house to pick up some clean clothes?" _Ryan knows how impotant appearance was to Horatio.

"_No just go back to the house and help Eric and Frank, Calleigh is going to go to my home to get my clothes." _Horatio dismissed Ryan.

Horatio waited until Ryan left to say what he needed to say to Julia. Julia, in the meantime, put her head back on the pillow. If she was in an accident with Kyle, Horatio was here to yell at her and demand full custody, the usual things he does when he feels she is an endangerment to their son.

Horatio pulled a chair close to Julia's bed and sat down:

"'_Julia listen.."_

_"Horatio if your hear to scold me for driving drunk with Kyle in the car spare me okay. I'll have to papers signed and on your desk Monday morning." _

_"What no Julia..:_

_"Isn't that the reason why your here? I'm in a hospital bed, the last thing I remember was getting in Kyle's car. If Kyle is injured, just say it and take him okay I don't want to fight with you anymore Horatio."_

_"Julia..."_

_"Horatio..."_

_"Julia let me finish. I'm not here because you got into a car accident with Kyle in the car. I'm here because your house was bombed today, you are right you were getting into Kyle's car to bring it to him, and you hit your head on the steering wheel. Firefighters found you a few minutes later and brought you here."_

Julia sat up in the bed shocked,"_What.."_

_"I know.."_

_"My home is ruined?" _

_"Yes Julia the mansion is gone." _Horatio didn't

Julia tried to take everything in, the home she earned through hard work (well hard con work) was gone. She looked out at the police officers standing by the door:

_"Is Kyle alright?" _Julia asked in a daze.

_"Kyle's alright." _

Julia laid back down, this was too much for her she needed rest. She closed her eyes:

"_Horatio I need for you to leave now I need rest."_

Horatio stood up to leave:

"_Julia I need for you to promise me someting."_

_"What is it Horatio?"_

_"Don't get in contact with Kyle, I want to talk to him about everything."_

_"What do you mean everything?"_

_"About the fire and about you being here.."_

_"No Horatio, you don't need to tell Kyle about me being in the hospital. Tell him anything other than that..." _

_"Julia Kyle is going t figure out evidently..."_

_"Yeah but not now, tell him I went out of the city on business for the week and I came home to my house on fire..."_

_"I would be lying to him Julia.."_

_"Wouldn't be the first time." _

Horatio rolled his eyes:

_"Julia I want you to leave with the guards at discharge, they will take you back to my home for the rest of the time."_

_"I'm not staying there.."_

_"Yes you are Julia I need you safe for Kyle." _Horatio's voice nearly cracked.

Julia heard the crack and understood its meaning:

"_Okay Horatio, I'll stay at your house only if Kyle gets to visit..."_

_"We need to discuss that Julia.." _

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy, but I don't like to write long chapters (Because I figured some of you are like me, you don't like to read long chapters). So the next chapter will focus on Yelina talking to the boys and Rick and Ivan talking at the prison. It will be a whole new day and we will assume that Julia and Horatio discussed Kyle coming to visit.


	13. Dad what have you done?

A/N: Hello everyone...... I just wanted to let some of you know that I am alright, I am not in the pat of China that is experiencing the chaos right now. I am in Hong Kong right now, so I think I will be fine. Anyway the COMMENTS people are so scarce, I might end up ceasing production on this little number. Listen I hate to sound like an annoying writer that likes comments, but thats what I am..... I am a chemistry TA, I naturally don't have time to write these little chapters but I do. So can I at least get some form of comments telling me what you liked and disliked about the chapter. I like writing because I know when I start medical school I am not going to have time to do any writing, I just want you guys to tell me what you thought... Anyway.... I just wanted to let some of you know that I am mulling over a project for CSI:NY so if you like that show, I might be venturing over there too.... But I am going to finish my series with Stairway to heaven(coming in August).

Hey Olesammie- How about we do a crossover like maybe one chapter I write your story and you write mine? That would be cool..... What do you think? (Though I am no where are cool and good of a writer as you). Also there is nothing wrong with swatting a kid when he needs it, my dad used to slightly hit my brothers on the rear end when they were in the wrong.....

Thanks: Root4Miami, PrincessMoonShadow, Olesammie, and BettyJenSA for commenting the comments were greatly appreciated. Thanks everyone else for reading, hey you guys can comment, tell me what you liked and didn't like, trust me I don't BITE....

Okay so I thought why not have a cranky Kyle come back.... The story is going to get a little bit different and I need a cranky Kyle for a little bit longer(Trust me in the end(If there is an end) your going to be like okay I understood why she needed a cranky Kyle).... Also have you ever called your parents by their first name and gotten away with it? Not me... I called my mother by her first name once (Because I was mad) and I was picking up my teeth (Not literally) a moment later.

NEW CHARACTER ALERT!!!!!!!!!

ENJOY GUYS AND DOLLS

* * *

**Chapter thirteen: "Dad what have you done."**

Kyle and Rays little plan was eating away at Yelina, her own son and nephew were purposely trying to put themselves in danger. Yelina, from what Horatio told her, understood that the Russian mob was after Kyle. She was told by Horatio that Kyle didn't know, but this little plan that the boys were planning implied that Kyle knew something about the situation. She was certain that Horatio didn't know that Kyle knew about the hit, the whole ordeal confused her.

Since she wasn't able to tell Horatio what she overheard the boys talking about, so for right now she needed to take the situation into her own hands for now and try to diffuse any mess they were going to get into. She knew storming up the stairs and making them tell her what they were up too would be pointless. There was two reason why it would be pointless:

A. She knew what they were planning

B. She knew that if she went up there yelling, nothing would get through to them and they would end up finding a way to carry out their plan anyway.

So she considered another approach a more motherly approach: She was going to kill them with kindness and trap them in their lies to get the truth. Her years as a cop would benefit her when it came to dealing with these two hard headed, trouble seeking boys.

She woke up early and got dressed, went downstairs and started making Kyle and Ray breakfast. This is how the boys found her:

"_Good morning mom._" Ray Jr shuffled sleepily into the kitchen.

_"Morning Auntie_." Kyle had spent so much time at his aunts, that he was comfortable with her.

They both sat down at the table and waited for their food. Yelina took out the orange juice from the refrigerator and placed it on the table along with the cups:

_"You two can pour your own juice_." She turned back towards the stove.

Kyle grabbed the container first and poured a drink, he than passed it over to Ray.

_"Aunt Yelina, was my dad here yesterday night?"_

"_No hun why would you think that_?" Yelina kept her back to him.

"I_ don't know I thought I heard him here last night_."

_"No Kyle your dad wasn't here. You probably heard the T.V_" She hated lying to the boy, but Horatio (Being the overprotective father that he is) didn't want him to know about the fore or his mother.

_"Oh I could have swore he was in my room last night.."_

"_Aww Kyle misses his daddy at night.._" Ray Jr laughed.

Kyle punched him on the arm,"_No I don't Ray..." _

_"Oww man.._." Ray felt over the spot Kyle punched him in.

"_Kyle and Ray what did I tell you about physical violence.."_

"_Mom he started it_.."

Kyle laughed at Ray, mouthing rays last statement.

Ray Jr rolled his eyes at Kyle.

_"Aunt Yelina, is my dad coming back. I need new clothes and stuff, I also want him to bring over my XBOX 360."_

_"Kyle I'm sure your dad is going to bring over your things today._" Yelina turned around to place the plate of pancakes and eggs on the table for the boys.

Kyle reached over to grab some food,"_Okay because me and Ray are going to be spending some time outside today_." Kyle began to pour syrup on his pancakes.

Yelina sat at the table with the boys:

_"Where do you two plan on going?_"

"_Nowhere far mom, just down to Matt's house to play Rock Band."_ Ray Jr spoke up.

"_I didn't speak to Matt's mom, does she know you two are coming over."_

"_His mom is out of town, so the care taker of the house is watching him and his brother for the week._" Kyle chimed in.

_"Yeah mom Matt's mom doesn't mind us coming over." _

_"And thats the only thing you two are getting into day?_" Yelina eyed Ray.

Ray fidgeted in his seat, Kyle sensed his cousins hesitation and cut in,"_Yes Auntie the only place._" Kyle offered his aunt a smile.

Yelina looked at Kyle, he reminded her of Horatio so much. Kyle, to Yelina, was Horatio's younger twin. Father and son resembled each other so much, it was freaky. Everything from the blue eyes, to the way they smiled was alike. The only difference was the hair color. Kyle favored Julia in that aspect.

Yelina let out a deep breath and took a sip of her coffee, these two boys were lying:

_"Okay, well Kyle I want you to call your father and ask him can you go. Ray Jr I will think about it.'"_

Yelina hoped that the two boys would come clean, but it seemed that she was going to have to show them never to lie to her again. She got up from the table with her coffee and walked out the kitchen.

Kyle got up to see if his aunt was out of site than he turned around to face Ray:

"_My dad is not going to let me go to Matt's house he's not going to buy it."_

_"Thats the only thing I can come up with Kyle._" Ray got up and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

_"Yeah I understand now we have to call Matt and tell him that we are coming over." _

_"Are we going over there.."_

"_Yeah we have to, I mean your mother is going to drive us and we have to keep up the front. Once she's gone, we will use Matt's car and go look at the address we got yesterday."_

_"So is Matt joining us?"_

_"No dude, Matt's dad has like 50 cars we'll just use on of them."_

_"Okay.." _

Ray Jr walked over to his cousin and the two fist bumped:

_"We're going to nail that bum,_" Kyle pledged,_"Now onward to call my dad._"

These two didn't know what they were getting into, but Yelina knew that she would stop it before it got serious.

* * *

Horatio was in his office (After taking a shower at the crime lab and changing into the clothes Calleigh brought him), he was looking over the pictures from the bombing, trying to find something that Frank or Eric missed. He stared intently at the pictures until the buzzing of his phone snapped him out of his concentration:

"_Lt. Caine."_

_"Dad" _Kyle boomed into the phone.

_"Kyle what's the matter what's wrong." _Horatio dropped the pictures on the desk.

_"Nothing dad, geesh you need to calm down." _Kyle laughed.

"_Sorry son, just a little over worked here with a case." _Horatio swallowed hard.

_"Dad I was calling because I tried calling mom and she didn't pick up, I need some new clothes and stuff because I'm going to a party."_ Kyle lied, he didn't try to call his mom and he wasn't going to a party.

_"Kyle your mother is currently dealing with something out of the state, she called me last night and told me that she needed to leave immediately." _

_"Why didn't she call me to tell me that?" _

_"__Kyle your not going to a party."_Horatio changed the subject he didn't want to discuss Julia right now.

"_Why not dad?"_

_"Because Kyle your grounded."_

_"What why?" _

_"Kyle you know why.." _Horatio sat back in his chair.

_"Dad..."_ Kyle rolled his eyes, he thought his father would forget about his little act of defiance the other day.

_"Don't dad me Kyle, your not going."_

_"But Ray gets to go and he went too.."_

"_Kyle I highly doubt that your aunt is going to let Ray go to a party after his actions yesterday."_

_"How do you know that she just might." _Kyle snapped into the phone.

Before Horatio answered he noticed something from the corner of his eyes, in one of the photos he noticed the a glove on the floor near the burned tree. The glove was yellow, the crime lab only used white gloves. Horatio, needed to go see if that glove was brought into evidence, he turned his attention back to his son:

"_Kyle I have to go, something just came up at work and I need..."_

_"Whatever Horatio," _Kyle shot into the phone,"_You always put your work before me anyway. Just bring my stuff over and don't forget." _

_"Kyle..." _Horatio was taken aback by Kyle's tone. Kyle had never called Horatio by his first name it was alway Lt Caine (Before Kyle knew he was his dad) and dad afterwards.

Kyle hung up the phone and throw it on the bed. Ray Jr walked into the room:

_"What did he say?"_

_"He said I can go."_Kyle gave Ray a fake smile

"Okay "

_"Dude I'm going to need to borrow a shirt."_

Kyle walked over to Rays closet and the two boys got ready for their adventure.

* * *

The man was nervous, he knew nothing good was going to come out of this meeting. He had done what the russian mob boss wanted and now he waited anxiously for his fate to be determined. He'd hoped that the young caine was in the home when he bombed it, he'd hope that him and his family were going to be okay. As a father he couldn't imagine what Lt. Caine was going through now that his son was dead. He didn't want to kill some other mans kid, but it was Kyle or his daughter and he chose to kill the Lt.'s son.

Mark looked up just as the car was approaching the weary man. He thought back to when he was first got the life changing phone call:

****************Flashback*********************

"_Mark Goodwill." _The Russian accent was thick.

"_This is Mark Goodwill." _

_"Mr. Goodwill you need to meet me at the opening of the everglades in another hour or your daughter will die." _

_"Wait hold on who is this?" _

_"Come now!!!!" _

The caller hung up the phone

*****************End of flashback***************

Mark soon meet with a man who gave him the photos of Kyle and his information, telling him that he was to be killed any kind of way. Mark didn't have a history of being a hit man, he was an accountant who never got in trouble with the law. But one thing he had learned quickly about the Russian mob was they didn't care who you are or where you were from, if they wanted you to do something you were going to do it.

The man got out of his car, pulling Marks oldest daughter with him. Marks heart leaped into is throat, he had to resist running up to his daughter and grabbing her from the man. Once the man reached Mark he shoved his daughter towards Mark and snarled:

"_We sent a spy over to the Winston residence yesterday to confirm the deed was done."_

Mark pulled his daughter into the tightest hug he than moved her behind him,"_Yes it done, his son is dead."_

_"You better hope he's dead or you and your family will meet a similar fate."_ The russian mobster threatened, he than turned and walked away.

Once the mobster was gone, mark took his daughters hand and the two ran to the car. Once inside the car Marks daughter Ashley sob:

"_Dad did you really kill that mans son?"_

Mark didn't answer, he just stared into the eyes of his daughter.

Ashley covered her mouth and whispered:

_"What have you done dad"_

* * *

Ashley won't be a future girlfriend for Kyle or Ray, but Mark is a new character and he will be making some more appearances. I have revamped the story and pulling it in another direction. We all know Kyle isn't dead, but Mark doesn't.... Guess who figures out Kyle isn't dead first? I'll give you a hint... It's not the Russian mob...


	14. A Mob meeting

A/N: Okay so I thought that you guys needed a back ground as to how Ivan ordered the hit and why. So this chapter will focus on that.

Special thanks to ever one that commented on the last chapter (Sorry I am not wiritng the names, I just wrote this fast).

Sorry the chapter is short...

Enjoy Guys and Dolls

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: A mob meeting**

They all sat around the table, the mob bosses of the fours parts of Miami. Each had one thing on their mind, finding a way to get back at the great Horatio Caine. All had experienced some form of shake up because of Horatio and they decided collectively to come together for a common goal-taking down Caine. Ivan, who called the meeting, sat at the head of the table and puffed away at his cigar. He placed the cigar in the ashtray and pulled out a folder, he threw the folder on the table and pictures of Horatio spilled out

_"This man has caused enough problems for the Russian community and I know for a fact that he has caused a lot of heartache for your communities as well."_

Vince Carbanno, the Italian mob boss nodded in agreement,"_Just last year he's managed to take down 15 of my important guys. I want him to pay for what he's done to my family." _

The other mob bosses all seemed to be in agreement with Ivan and Vince. Ivan continued:

_"Since we all have a common ground, I move to put our issues aside for once and focus on taking down Caine."_

"_How do you plan on doing this_?" Matthew Jou asked, he was the leader of the Chinese mob.

Ivan smirked and signaled for his assistant to past out folders of another kind. In these folders contain the private history of Horatio's most cherished possession: his son Kyle.

The mobsters looked at the photos, Jou spoke first:

_"Who is this?"_

_"This, my friends, is the answer to our prayers. His name is Kyle Harmon-Caine and he's the son of Horatio."_

The three other men gasped in shocked, they didn't know Horatio had a son, in fact, not that many people in Miami knew that Horatio had a kid. Horatio kept that aspect of his life private.

_"So your telling me that Horatio Caine has a son_?" Anthony Lopez, leader of the Mala noche asked, as he flipped through the photos.

"_Yes he does..."_

_"Since when?" _Matthew Jou interrupted.

_"Well from the information gathered, Caine has come into contact with his son a couple of months ago. His name like I mentioned before is Kyle, and he's sixteen. He attends the private high school near his fathers job, and from the information I've read, he lives with his mother and spends the weekends with the Lt. My plan is to have him killed."_

Ivan was straight to the point, the other looked at Ivan liked he was crazy. They knew one thing about the Lt and that was he would never let them get that close to the boy. Horatio was like a dog when it came to sniffing out danger surrounding himself and his family. The Mala Noche knew all to well when it came to Horatio and loved ones, they had suffered greatly when they killed Marsiol, Horatio's wife, and Lopez did not want to go there a second time:

"_Look Ivan, I'm not going down that road again.."_

_"And you don't have too, I have already arranged for the hit.."_

_"A hit, your going to really go through with this?" _Carbanno asked.

_"Of course."_ Ivan shot Carbanno a look.

"_Ivan, look your new to Miami so I explain to you certain things about the Lt. Look we can go after him by destroying his name, his reputation, but he would die before we can even touch his kid. I didn't know he had a son, but I do know this, if we even attempt to lay a finger on that boy, Caine will shoot to kill. I know for a fact , look at the history between the Mala Noche and Caine, we lost a lot of good men to him, and it was all due to us going after his family." _Lopez was willing to do whatever it took to get back at Horatio, but he wasn't willing to kill his son.

_"Look men, we have only one choice today and that is kill the child and damage Caine."_

The other men looked at each other, Carbanno got up from his chair:

"_Call me when you have a better idea that doesn't involve massive blood shed on our part. Because if you attempt to kill that mans son, you will lose in the end." _

Lopez and Jou followed suit. Lopez turned around before he left:

"_Do what you need to do to get even, but I warn you, if you get personal with Caine, he is going to get personal with you." _

Ivan watched as all three men left. He sat back in his chair and begun to laugh uncontrollably, once he contained himself he looked over to his assisstant:

_"They call themselves mob bosses, their a bunch of sissies._" Ivan picked up his dying, burned out cigar:

"Call Peter and tell him to begin......"

* * *

A/N: So that was the origin as to how the hit came about....... It was in my head for a while it just needed a release.

Hope you enjoyed....


	15. Not dead

A/N: Okay so I wanted to let you know that the previous chapter was a conversation before Ivan was arrested by Horatio. Before a hit was ordered. Also I am surprised not a lot of people caught on when I had Kyle called his dad by his first name. Anyway I'm glad that you guys are taking interest in the story, keep those reviews coming

BettyJenUSA- Yes.... Kyle is my husband(Well Evan is my husband)... LOL

Thanks: Root4Miami, PrincessMoonShadow, LaCalleigh, olesammie, and BettyJenSA for commenting the comments were greatly appreciated. Thanks everyone else for reading, hey you guys can comment, tell me what you liked and didn't like, trust me I don't BITE....

So yeah Mark is a new character in the story and his daughter Ashley was named after me....... My full name is Ashley Nicole Courtney Moore (Yes my name is long). Also my boyfriends name is Matt Jou and so yeah I use people I know names in my stories.

I made a mistake, I forgot that I already have a character named Matt in the story(This is because I don't read my work after I publish the chapter), so there is a Matt that is Kyle's friend and then there is a Matthew that is the mob boss for the chinese mafia. So I am changing Kyle's friends name from Matt to Jason..... Please don't get confused, Kyle friend matt name is no longer named matt but it's Jason.

Also I did a lot in this chapter so be alert: Horatio gets an attitude with Calleigh (Well sort of)

Names in bold means a shift in thought and actions of characters.

ENJOY GUYS AND DOLLS

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Not dead?**

**Yelina** in the rear view mirror at the boys. Ray was fidgeting with his fingers and Kyle was staring out the widow, listening to his IPOD. Yelina focused her attention on her son, she knew that when Ray was guilty of something, he would fumbled or play with his fingers. Ray was hiding something and Yelina knew it, she knew her son was somewhat of a follower, and he was no doubt following his older cousin. Kyle, was no doubt, the domineering one of the friendship, and it sadden Yelina that her son and nephew were willing to lie to her to get what they wanted.

**Ray** had done a lot of things in his young life, but he'd never agreed to go after someone personally. He didn't want to admit to his cousin that he was scarred, but Ray was worried that something bad was going to happen, and everything was going to go wrong. A part of him wanted to call the whole thing off and call his uncle and tell him what Kyle was planning, but the other part of him wanted to be closer to his cousin. Ray had grew up without a sibling and he liked the thought of having Kyle around, he considered Kyle his best friend and this would show his cousin that he was loyal to him and there for him.

**Kyle** really wasn't listening to his IPOD, well the music was playing he just wasn't listening. His plan was going through his mind, and he wasn't sure how things were going to turn out. He knew that he was going to go through with the plan, he had told himself that no matter what he was going to get to the bottom of this man stalking him. Doubt, of course, flashed through his mind. He thought about things going wrong, but he knew that if he didn't try to fight a battle for himself, than he was forever going to be babied by his father. He was glad that his cousin had decided to come along with him to figure everything out, Kyle was relieved that someone was on his side. His father, to Kyle, was increasingly being annoying. It was all about protection and not being able to do this or that. Kyle wanted to enjoy the remainder of his teenaged years, and he felt his father was interfering with that. He needed to do things on his own, and he thought this would be the perfect time to do it.

Yelina arrived at the boys friends house and turned off the engine:

"_Okay boys we're here, I'm just going to make sure everything is alright..."_

"_Come on mom do you have to? Were not babies._" The last thing Ray wanted was to be caught in his lie.

_"Yeah Aunt Yelina, everything is going to be alright_." Kyle flashed Yelina the smile he normally used on his mother to get what he wanted.

Yelina smiled back,"_Okay, well I will be back at 7 to pick you guys up."_

Kyle climbed out the car and headed towards his friends front door, Yelina stopped Ray before he could leave:

"R_ay, is there anything you want to tell me_?"

Ray looked at his mother, his fingers still on the handle of the car door:

_"No mom, why do you ask?"_

_"I don't know Ray, should I be asking you this question?_" Yelina eyes poured through her son, she was looking for something that she knew was there.

Ray glanced towards the front door of Kyle's friends house and saw Kyle and Jason staring at the car. Kyle motioned for Ray to hurry up:

"_Mom why do you always think that I'm always hiding something."_ Ray snapped at him mom and hopped out the car.

Yelina watched her son run up to Kyle and Jason and sighed, she was going to have to do this the hard way. The boys watched her drive off and when they were sure

she was gone, Kyle turned to Jason:

"_Dude I want to borrow one of your dad's cars."_

* * *

Horatio thought about what Kyle had said to him while he was shopping for some new things for his son. The glove that he had saw in the photo's was not in evidence causing Horatio to stormed angrily from the lab. Not only was his team dealing with a new case, but he was trying to handle the situation with Kyle, and now the bombing of Julia and Kyle's home. Horatio was no doubt dealing with a lot and his son wasn't making it easier for him. Horatio was still a little shaken at the fact that Kyle had called him by his first name, Horatio was hurt, a feeling that he's only experienced a few times in his life. But, when it came to Kyle, Horatio has experienced so much new emotions and it was just a matter of time before they all came bubbling to the surface.

**Calleigh **hurried to the local shopping mall where Horatio was picking up some things for his son. She had heard about Horatio's outburst in the evidence lab, and she wanted to make sure that he was okay. She had found him in CVS getting Kyle a new toothbrush and other products:

"_Horatio..."_

Horatio looked up from what he was doing and saw the southern beauty gently smiling at him:

"Calleigh, what are you doing here?"

_"Well I heard about what happened in the evidence lab today, and I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."_

_"Yeah I'm fine calleigh." _Horatio picked up some different toothpaste to compare their prices.

Calleigh sensed the silence in Horatio, something happened that was making him this angry. She didn't think it was Julia, because she was still in the hospital and Calleigh had talked to him about his fear of her dying. So this issue was something else, and it had to be pertaining to the only person that could manage to unravel the reserved and stoic Lt. Caine: Kyle Harmon-Caine. It had to be Kyle causing the internal grief Horatio was experiencing right now, something had to happen to cause Horatio to lose his cool with his employees:

_"Horatio you want to tell me what happen_?"

_"Nope." _Horatio decided on the the toothpaste he wanted to get for Kyle and walked away from Calleigh.

Calleigh ran her hand through her hair,"_Is everything with Kyle alright?"_

Horatio grabbed some soap,"_Kyle is fine_."

Calleigh tried to ignore Horatio's monotone one word answers,"_Oh because I thought something happened today between you and him, I know you told me your experiencing some rebellion from him."_

"_Yeah well you know how teenaged boys can be_." Horatio was hurt by Kyle's tone and he'd rather not share that with Calleigh in a CVS.

Calleigh rolled her eyes,_"Horatio.._"

_"Not now Calleigh_."

Calleigh went to protest, but Horatio's phone rang:

"_This is Lt. Caine..."_

_"I'm so sorry for your lost Lt."_

* * *

**Mark** hung up the phone and tossed it behind him. He had dropped his daughter off with her grandparents and was now on his way to tie up some lose ends with the Russians. He wanted to call the cops, but what was he going to tell them: _My daughter was kidnapped and I was blackmailed in to killing the Lt.s son so that I can save my daughter?_ He, and his family, were going to have to work through this together. Ashley's words stung and pierced his heart, yes he was trying to save his child, but he had killed another mans son in the process. Mark wasn't a murderer, but now he was, and he was guilty of stealing a child away from his parents. Grief swept over him, as he thought at the Lt and his wife or his sons mother, mourning the lost of his kid. He had called the Lt to tell him that he was sorry for his lost, he wanted to say more, but he knew that if he did, he would draw attention to himself and the Russians would kill him and his family.

**Kyle **and Ray, drove to the address he remembered seeing on the camera. It was in a part of Miami that both Kyle and Ray had never been too. Ray looked out the window as the streets began to change from luxury homes to run down buildings. They were in a bad, poor, part of Miami and both boys knew that trouble resided here. Both Kyle and Ray were warned by Horatio to never enter these parts alone, but now they were going against the older Caine's words. Kyle parked the car and took a deep breath:

_"We're here." _He turned the engine off.

Ray too took a deep breath,"R_eady?"_

_"Yeah are you?" _Kyle's tone hide a hint of nervousness.

"_Yup."_ Ray swallowed hard.

_Both boys got out the car walked towards the shop. _

_**MARK** was_ parking his car when noticed the black Lexus RX pull up next to him. He grew annoyed that the driver was going to park so close to him, but he'd figure it was probably someone important in the Russian community and he didn't want to bring anymore trouble to himself. He waited for the driver and his passenger to get out the car, so that he can exit his car in peace. So when Kyle exited the car, Mark was beyond emotions or words. He could have sworn that he had killed the boy, he'd blown up his home for christ sake. Kyle Harmon-Caine was dead, that's what Mark wanted to be believe. He watched as the blond haired boy and his friend, walked towards the same shop Mark was about to go to, "_Did Kyle know something about Mark? Was he there to prove that he wasn't dead?" _

Mark instantly thought about his family, he was not going to lose them. He reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out the gun he had took from his fathers gun closet. He wasn't going to kill the boys, he was just going to scare them from going into the shop.

Mark hopped out the car and fired the gun towards Kyle and Ray's direction.

**Kyle **saw the man from the corner of his eye, but it was too late, the gun was drawn and the bullet had hit him in the shoulder. Kyle held on to his shoulder, which was now gushing blood and ran towards the nearest alley.

**Ray **heard his cousin yell out in pain and saw the blood begin to form. He also saw the shooter get in his car and drive off. Ray began to panic as he and his cousin reached an alley way. Kyle was panicking, not knowing if he was shot or not. Kyle grew pale, and Ray grew more worried. He pulled out his cell phone to call his mother.

**Yelina **ignored the cell phone ringing as she ran from her car to the alleyway she saw the boys run into. She had heard the shots and she had saw the car that the shooter was in speed off. Running into the alley she found her son kneeling down next to Kyle:

"_Mom!!" _Ray wasn't more glad to see her than he was now.

"_Okay Kyle listen to me, I am going to call the ambulance, I want you to hold on." _Yelina used her coat strap to try to stop the bleeding as she called 911.

Once the police and ambulance was called, Yelina and Ray waited.

**Kyle **was in a lot of pain, but all he wanted was his father. He thought back to when he called his father by his first name, and it pained him to think that he got that angry with him. If Kyle died, his father would have never known how much Kyle loved him:

"_Aunt Yelina..."_

_"Kyle don't try to speak, conserve your energy."_

_"Tell my dad that I'm sorry."_

_"Kyle you can tell him that yourself because your going to be alright."_

Just as Yelina finished the ambulance had arrived. They, along with Yelina and Ray, rushed to the hospital.

**Mark** on the other hand, knew what he had to do to protect his family.

* * *

A/N: So now we have to desperate fathers trying to save their children, this is about to get a lot more interesting. Oh yeah and look out for a not so happy Horatio.

**Hope you guys enjoyed**


	16. A right to be human

A/N: So I know what your thinking, she already had Kyle shot in A Faith in a Higher Power, but this is totally different because Kyle is not going to be in a coma. I mean Mark wanted to hurt the kid, to keep him from going into that shop, so why not hit Kyle to prevent him from blowing Marks cover. Also I'm having a hard time keeping Horatio in character.

Thanks: Root4Miami, PrincessMoonShadow, LaCalleigh, and BettyJenSA for commenting the comments were greatly appreciated. Thanks everyone else for reading, hey you guys can comment, tell me what you liked and didn't like, trust me I don't BITE....

Okay this is a question and I really want an answer from my readers- Should I write a CSI:NY story? I mean I like CSI:NY and I love Mac and Reed story-lines. I could attempt to write one... What do you guys think? I don't want to write it if no one will read it.

An Horatio angry, is an Horatio we don't want to be around... We all can agree to that...

ENJOY GUYS AND DOLLS

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: A right to be human. **

**Horatio **got into his hummer alone, after he picked up the supplies for Kyle. He thought about the phone call he got, _"Why was that guy saying sorry to him." _After the caller hung up, Horatio had called the crime lab to see if the call could be traced. As he waited for the information, Calleigh came running up banging on his window:

"_Horatio we just got a call over the system, about a sixteen year old shot over on ocean avenue."_

Horatio's heart leaped in his throat, Calleigh confirmed his fears:

_"Yelina called it in, Horatio it's Kyle."_

Horatio went numb, the worst automatically ran across his mind:

"_Horatio, Horatio...._" Calleigh had now climbed into the passengers side of the hummer,"_Horatio.."_

Horatio looked over at Calleigh,"_Horatio do you want me to drive_?" Calleigh took charge.

"_No.." _Horatio answered half-dazed.

"_Are you sure." _Calleigh looked at Horatio puzzled.

"_Where are they taking him?"_

_"Dade Memorial." _Calleigh said slowly, a hint of fear flashed in her voiced. She quickly pushed that aside:

"_Horatio we have to go."_

Horatio nodded turning the hummer and sirens on.

He drove to Dade Memorial with wild abandonment, his argument with Kyle flashing thorough his mind. Horatio wasn't the one to cry, but under these circumstances of the unknown, Horatio began to shed a few. He was glad that he had his shades on so that Calleigh didn't see the tears filling his eyes, he wasn't ready to share that aspect with her.

**Calleigh **glanced over at Horatio and saw a tear stain his black suit jacket. Horatio was crying, Calleigh had never seen her boss cry. Calleigh couldn't possibly fathom what Horatio was going through, first he has to deal with someone trying to kill his son, than the bombing of Julia's house and her narrow escape from death, and now this. She knew Horatio's breakdown was coming, and Kyle was going to be the one to give Horatio the breakdown. There was no doubt in Calleigh's mind that Horatio unconditionally loved his son, and this, his shooting, was no doubt causing a lot of emotion to boil to the surface. Thus causing Horatio to cry.

* * *

**Yelina **and Ray say somberly in the waiting room. Ray had just got done talking to the officers about the shooting as best as he can, and now the two waited for Horatio. Ray was scarred, he wasn't sure if his cousin would live or die, and he didn't want to lose his best friend. His mother tried to explain to him that the bullet was a through in through, so that gave Kyle a better chance for living, but Ray didn't understand any of that, he just wanted his cousin to wake up.

**Yelina** also wanted Kyle to wake up if not for his sake, but for Horatio's sake. Horatio had lost his wife, his brother, his mother, and his father and the last thing she wanted for him was for him to lose his son. Yelina knew that she should have stopped the boys from going out of the house in the first place, she knew that she should have went with her gut instincts and told the boys that she knew they were lying. She wanted so badly to teach them a lesson, that it backfired in such a horrible way and she wasn't sure how she was going to face Horatio. _"Horatio_," she thought,"_Oh god what am I going to tell him, how am I going to tell him?_" That was his son, and she knew, when it came to Kyle, Horatio was overly protective. _"Duh_," she thought,"_Horatio would have never let Kyle go to a friends house." _She instantly felt deceived by her son and nephew, but than she knew they were lying, so she had to push that thought out of her mind immediately .

**Ray **looked up at his mother and saw the look on her face. She, to ray, looked like she was in deep thought. Ray knew that he had to tell her everything, but his loyalty to Kyle, caused him to keep quiet. Kyle didn't want his father finding out about the stalker, and Ray intended on keeping it that way. Even though Kyle was shot, Ray knew that he would want his cousin to stay firm in keeping the plan, and now Ray was in charge of making sure that he figured out who did this to his cousin.

**Yelina **turned to her son:

"_Ray, I know you are Kyle were up to something, I think this is the time you need to tell me what you two were planning on doing at the shop.."_

"_Mom.."_

"_Yelina how is he?"_ Horatio stormed into the waiting room, followed closely by Calleigh.

Ray breathed a sigh of relief and watch the adults, he was off the hook for now.

"_Horatio,_" Yelina stood up,"_He's still in surgery, but I spoke to a surgeon a few minutes ago and he said that he's lost a lot of blood, but he should make it through." _

_"What do you mean lost a lot of blood, where was he hit?"_ Horatio, like Ray, wasn't taking anything at face value.

"_He was hit in the shoulder, I don't know how severe." _Yelina looked sadly at Horatio.

Horatio ran his fingers nervously through his hair, he was getting angry. He didn't know why, but somehow he felt Yelina was responsible for this:

"_Yelina I thought I told you to keep him in the house and to not let his leave no matter what."_

Yelina knew this was coming,"_Horatio I was under the impression that you had told Kyle that it was okay for him to to leave the house and go to a friends house."_

Horatio looked at her angry, Yelina kept going,"_Ray and Kyle lied to me, and I took them to their friends house. I knew something was wrong from what I heard them talking about upstairs in Rays room the other day. I tried to tell you, but you were called away because of Julia."_

"_What we're they talking about?" _Horatio glared over at Ray.

"_I'm not sure._" Yelina too looked over at Ray.

Ray looked away from his uncle and mother.

"_Ray.._." Yelina started.

_"Wait Yelina, before we even go there with Ray, if you knew they were lying why would you let them leave the house."_ Horatio felt something just didn't add up.

_"Because I figure I'll tell them a lesson, but it backfired in the end."_

_"You think._" Horatio snapped at Yelina.

"Horatio.." Calleigh stepped in, she gave him a small hug,"_Lets not get into this now, our man focus should be Kyle." _

Horatio nodded he was still angry, but Calleigh was right.

Yelina felt a pang of jealousy towards Calleigh, there was a time when she used to be able to calm down Horatio and make him feel like everything was going to be alright.

Ray cleared his throat as the site of the doctor came in view,"_I think the doctor is coming."_

The doctor stopped in the waiting room:

_"Lt. Caine your son is ready to see you now.

* * *

_

Kyle stained to open his eyes. But when he finally came to it, he realized that he was in the hospital. The nurse looked at him and smiled:

"_Hello there Kyle."_

Kyle tried to speak but nothing came out. The nurse kept going:

"_Don't try to speak Kyle, your in the hospital."_

Kyle ignored her:

"_What happened?" _Kyle asked coarsely

"_You were shot son." _Horatio stood by the door. He was angry at his son, but he was desperately trying not to let that emotion show with his injured son.

"_Oh." _Kyle touched his shoulder.

"_Nurse can you give me a few minutes alone with my son."_

_"Sure.."_ The nurse smiled at Horatio and than at Kyle, than she left.

Horatio entered the room, relief washed over him when he saw that his son was alright. But his anger with Kyle for lying to him and Yelina and for going against his order again, was blinding Horatio.

Kyle sensed that something was wrong with his father, he decided that an apology was in order:

_"Dad I.."_

"_What were you thinking Kyle?"_ Horatio was livid, he couldn't hold back

_"Dad I'm"_

"_Don't dad I'm sorry me Kyle_," Horatio cut him off again.

_"Dad I'm sorry, I mean it_." Kyle truly meant it.

_"Kyle what were you thinking? You could have got killed do you know that? Your mother and I-" _Horatio's voiced trailed off, there was so much emotion in him, so much love for the son who was almost taken from him.

_"I don't know what I was thinking, I just wanted to do something on my own and not have you do everything for me."_

_"What are you talking about Kyle?"_

_"Dad you treat me like a baby, I wanted to crack this on my own."_

_"Crack what Kyle?"_

_"Nothing dad, you wouldn't understand anyway-"_ Kyle tried to flip the tables on Horatio.

Horatio saw right through that,_"I wouldn't understand what Kyle? Your attitude or your defiance of direct orders?" _

_"Orders, so what now am I one of your CSI'S? Last time I checked I was unfortunately your son." _Kyle said defiantly.

Horatio looked at his son, he wanted to say so much to Kyle:

_"Kyle listen.."_

_"Dad where is Ray I want to talk to him." _Kyle folded his arms and turned away from his dad. He didn't want Horatio to see the newly formed tears in his eyes.

Horatio understood, Kyle didn't want to have the rapidly approaching screaming match and neither did he,_"I'll go get him._"

Horatio turned to leave, Kyle wiped his eyes,"_whatever." _

Horatio turned to look at his son again, he wanted his son to understand that he loved him so much, but Horatio felt that he couldn't find a way to tell him that.

* * *

A/N: SOO........ What did you think? Don't worry Kyle and H will have their heart to heart, but just not now. I have some drama coming up and I still need them on the outs right now. But I do think Kyle really meant he was sorry, Horatio just angered his a little.

Okay so if you read my Authors notes before you comment I want you to write: Shades of justice before your comment.... I just want to see him you guys actually read what I write.


	17. Just talk to him

A/N: I am sorry that this chapter took so long to write. Two things happened and I would like to address one. I know some of you are aware that I have been experiencing some issues with a person on this site. Well, he or she had managed to get into my account and erased the next two chapters for this story, along with another chapter I was working on for a new story. I don't like to feel like my privacy or my protection is being evaded, and he or she has sort of run me off the site for a while. I had to reveal my name in a previous chapter because that person figured it out and was sending me PM's about finding out where I lived and coming to hurt me... All because they think I stole their story. Look you guys, I don't want to have to go through this mess, I don't like feeling like I am being attacked every-time I publish a chapter. So this is why the chapter is late...

One a more positive note: I will be writing a new story with my new fan fiction BFF Olesammie...... So look forward to that..... We don't have a name for the story, but we do have some sort of plot...It will be centered around Kyle and Horatio(Because that's all I write about). So look forward to that....

Thanks: Root4Miami, PrincessMoonShadow, LaCalleigh, and BettyJenSA for commenting the comments were greatly appreciated. Thanks everyone else for reading, hey you guys can comment, tell me what you liked and didn't like, trust me I don't BITE....

Flashback alert.... Remember my flashbacks always come before the chapter title.......

* * *

************_Flashback*******************_**

Horatio looked at his son as Kyle looked around his bedroom. Horatio had redone the old spare bedroom for his son himself, and now he was relishing in his sons pleasure in the theme. Horatio had chosen to go with a cool star wars theme, a theme Kyle was so into at the time. He'd worked 10 days with the help of Eric, Frank, and Ryan, and now he was enjoying the cheek to cheek smile that was spread across Kyle's face. Kyle, elated, turned to his father:

"Dad this is cool."

Horatio smiled," So you like?"

"Like.... Dad I love it..."

Horatio laughed,"Well I'm glad you liked it.."

Kyle laughed back. Horatio walked over to the lights:

"Eric thought you might like this." Horatio turned off the lights and the walls began to glow.

"Wow that's sick.' Kyle glazed up at the ceiling.

Horatio continued to stare up at the glowing ceiling, as an unfamiliar feeling engulfed his body. Horatio, for the first time, felt like a proud parent who had given his child a wonderful gift. Horatio had remembered being this this situation before, only it was Ray Sr. surprising his 7 year old son Ray Jr. with a room make over. Ray Sr. had the room decorated in a super heros theme, with superman all over the walls. Horatio stood and watched as his brother an nephew looked over the work together, as father and son. Now, he wad doing this with his son, and Horatio, at that moment, couldn't have been happier.

Kyle walked over to his father:

"Dad this is amazing"

"I'm glad you like it son."

"I do." Kyle smiled and leaned in to hug his father.

Horatio, without thinking, hugged his son right back.

This was what was missing from his life, and now at the very moment Horatio felt complete.

*****************End of Flashback************************

**Chapter Seventeen: Just talk to him **

Horatio walked silently back to the waiting room, thinking about the time he had surprised Kyle with a new bedroom. He, along with Frank, Ryan, and Eric, stayed up all night for a whole week getting that room done. It was all worth it, to see the look of sheer shock and happiness on Kyle's face when everything was finished. That the was happiness moment in Horatio's life with his son, and now Horatio thought he wouldn't be able to ever get it back.

Horatio didn't know what he was going to do with his son, he had always managed to handle things perfectly and simple, but with Kyle everything was so complicated. He wanted to talk to his son about everything, and to let him know how hard it is to protect him from the countless enemies in his life, But another part , the fierce protector, wanted to shield his son from the world and leave him in the dark about the danger around him. Horatio knew that Kyle was no innocent child, but every time Horatio looked at his son, he saw this purity that only a parent sees in their child, and Horatio wanted to protect that purity.

Horatio walked back into the waiting room, the sadness on his face impossible to hide:

_"Ray Kyle would like to speak to you._"

Ray looked at his mother, and Yelina nodded her head. Ray got up and walked out of the waiting room.

After Ray left, the three adults sat and stood trying not to look at each other. After a few moment of silence passed through the room, Calleigh stood up:

"_Horatio would you like to take a walk with me."_

Horatio looked up at her, and so did Yelina. Yelina didn't want to admit that she was jealous of Calleigh, because a part of her wasn't. She was happy that Horatio found some happiness, a part of her just wished that it was with her.

Horatio nodded his head and followed Calleigh out of the room, back towards Kyle's room. The two stopped in front of the window, and watched as Kyle showed Ray the wound he got from the bullet:

_"I'm guessing these two find the situation almost cool_." Calleigh said.

Horatio didn't answer her, his attention was fixed on his son and nephew. He wanted to be in that room, amongst his son and nephew, talking to them about everything. He wanted to be a part of their inner circle.

"_Horatio" _Calleigh slipped her arm around him,"_What's the matter?"_

_"They don't understand." _Horatio answered as he watched the two boys burst into laughter.

_"They don't understand what Horatio?"_

_"They don't understand how much I love them._"

Calleigh thought about what Horatio said for a moment:

_"Then why don't you make them understand, why don't you go in there and tell them the truth. Tell Kyle that today was the most scariest day in your life because you thought you almost lost the best thing that has ever happen to you. _

_"I don't think I can do that Cal, I don't think I am ready to tell him everything."_

_"And when do you think you will be ready Horatio?"_

Horatio thought about his answer:

"_I don't know. Ever since he has come into my life, I have felt the need to protect and shield him from every threat, every bad guy and every bad situation. This is one of those occasions that I have to step in front of him, and take the blows to ensure that he's safe."_

_"Horatio I think every parent feels the need to want to protect their child from the outside world. But Kyle is growing into a young man that wants to begin to deal with things on a more mature level."_Calleigh looked at the laughing boys.

_"Cal I just feel like I was robbed of the early years, so now that I have him I want to hold on for as long as I can."_

_"Horatio, you can hold on, but know when to accept when a boy has become a young man."_

Calleigh kissed Horatio on the cheek and turned to walk away,"_Talk to your son Horatio."_

Horatio thought about what she said. She was right, Kyle was becoming a young man, and Horatio needed to be honest and open with his son.

* * *

Kyle laughed along with his cousin, to hide the fright that had now overcame his body. In the beginning he felt that he was doing the right thing, that he was being a man and handling his problems without his father. But now as the shock has worn off, Kyle was frighten. Someone had tried to kill him, and now he needed his father more than ever. Kyle was angry with himself, because he's pushed his father away, and now he felt it was too late to tell him about the stalker, to late to him everything. Kyle didn't know how to tell his dad that he was sorry, but he wanted to find a way.

Kyle looked over at his father and Calleigh talking, than whispered to Ray:

"Dude want to talk to my dad."

"Oh now your calling him dad." Ray laughed.

"No dude this is serious, now that I've had a chance to look at the situation, this is crazy.."

_"What is?"_

_"The stalker and the shooter, someone tried to kill me today."_

Ray stopped smiling, his cousin did have a point:

"_So what do you want to do about it."_

_"Tell my dad everything." _

_"Do you need for me to do anything."_

Kyle thought about it for a moment,"_Yeah I need you to write down the address and everything else that we got and give it to Calleigh and your mom, maybe they can get a heads up on the stalker for my dad."_

_"Okay."_ Ray got off the bed.

_"Dude tell my dad that I want to speak to him."_

_"Okay," _Ray walked towards the door and turned,"_Kyle.."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I'm glad your okay." _

Kyle smiled:

"_Me too."_

* * *

_A/N: I am so sorry this chapter is short, but I have so much work to get done. Umm review if you like, I promise the next chap will be so long and have so much action, your heads will be spinning. _


	18. I like you too dad

A/N: Okay so you guys are going to be happy about this.... I am home from CHINA...... Yeah I came home two days ago and slept for like those two days (jet lag is no joke). So now I will be able to post more chapters.......

Thanks: Root4Miami, PrincessMoonShadow, LaCalleigh, BettyJenUSA, and Olesammie or commenting the comments were greatly appreciated. Thanks everyone else for reading, hey you guys can comment, tell me what you liked and didn't like, trust me I don't BITE....

Okay so I promised last time that I will not put a lot of fluff in my chapters, but guess what.... I lied, this is going to be fluffy and cute........

**Warning: Major cuteness ahead. **

* * *

**Chapter 18:"I like you too dad"**

Horatio walked into his sons room once again, vowing this time the conversation and the mood would be differnt. Horatio wasn't going to speak to Kyle like Kyle was a child, but rather a young man nearing adulthood.

Kyle smiled at his father, and Horatio couldn't help but smile back. Though he was nearing adulthood, Horatio still saw the young boy in him through his sons smile. Horatio took a seat at the end of Kyles bed:

"_Are you in any pain?" _Horatio asked warmly.

"_No not really, I think the medication that the doctors gave me is working its magic." _Kyle laughed, as he touched the bandage around his chest.

Horatio smiled,"_Well son I think thats what it's supposed to do."_

Kyle just returned the smile and looked down at his bed sheets. The two sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, both Caines were trying to find the right words to express their emotions:

"_Dad.." "Kyle._."

Both spoke at the same time, Kyle nervously laughed and went back to staring at his sheets. Horatio took that as his sign to continue:

"_Kyle I'm sorry.."_

_"What are you sorry for dad? I should be the one that is apologizing, I was the one that did a stupid thing and got myself shot, I was the one that wouldn't listen to you. Dad, I 'm sorry for acting like a jerk." _Kyle blurted out, wiping the newly formed tears from his eyes.

Kyle was scared he now understood the magnitude of the situation, and he needed his father to understand that he was genuinely sorry and frighten.

Horatio was fighting the urge to hug his son and never let him go:

"_Kyle look at me," _Horatio lift Kyle's chin and wiped the tears from his son's eyes,"_This is not your fault no matter how much you think it is. I would be lying to you son, if I said I didn't have some ounce of responsibility in this whole predicament. I keep wanting to shield you and protect you from the dangers of life, but I'm losing sight of the fact that you are a young man and can deal with a whole lot of things."_

Kyle stared intently into his fathers eyes:

_"Now I have something to tell you_." Horatio let go of Kyle's chin.

_"Wait I want to tell you something dad_." Kyle interrupted.

Horatio nodded his head for his son to continue:

Kyle hesitated before he started:

"_Dad umm me and Ray we were going to figure out why some Russian guy was taking photos of me."_

Horatio's body tensed up as Kyle continued:

_"I saw the guy at the beach the other day when I saw some guy taking pictures of me and my friends. I approched him about-"_

_"Kyle are you crazy.." _Horatio nearly shouted.

_"Dad I wanted to do something about it, I figured that I can handle the guy on my own. But then I saw the pictures and it freaked me out, I mean there was a lot of pictures of my and you and mom. Also there was pictures of me at school and other things. I just wanted to know why he was taking the pictures, but then you came and I never got the chance. So today me and Ray we were going to figure out why."_ Kyle nearly pleaded.

Horatio sat staring at his son, speechless:

"Dad," Kyle started,"I know what I did was wreck less and I know that I put not only myself in danger but Ray and Aunt Yelina. But I just... I don't know, I wanted to handle it on my own and not have you come and save me."

_"Kyle, I don't come and save you everytime you get in trouble..."_

_"Yes you do dad, every time I'm in an ounce of trouble you want to ship me off to some other country to "save me." Dad I wanted to handle this on my own."_

_"Kyle I understand that you wanted to handle this on your own, and I understand that you wanted to keep this from me. But son I handle things like that, I am the law here and not only that I am your father, and I am going to deal with threats that arise that deal with you or anyone else in my family. Kyle you should have came to me and I would have dealt with it the right way. Next time anything like this happens again you come to me, so I can prevent something like this happening.. Do you understand?_

Kyle nodded his head

_"No Kyle I want to hear you say it."_

_"I understand dad."_

Horatio smiled at his son to show Kyle that he wasn't angry with him:

_"Kyle I love you, and though you something don't like what I do, everything I do is for you."_

_"I know dad._"

"So I hope you understand that what I'm about to tell you, I have kept it from you to protect you."

Now it was Kyle's turn to tense up:

"What is it dad.."

"Son there is.."

Just as Horatio was about to share the hit with Kyle his phone rang:

"_Caine"_

_"Horatio_" It was Ryan

"_Yes Mr. Wolfe"_

"I_t's Julia, she's demanding that you come and get here from the hospital." _

_"Tell her Mr. Wolfe that I am busy."_

"_She's heard about Kyle, I don't know how, but she heard about him and she wants to see her son now."_

_"Okay Mr. Wolfe I'll be there shortly."_

Horatio hung up the phone an turned back to his son:

_"Kyle I have to go._"

_"But Dad you were about to tell me something."_ Kyle sighed.

_"It can wait son._" Horatio sat up from the bed and bent down to hug his son:

_"Kyle I have to go, there will be cops outside the the door and the hospital."_

_"Okay_." Kyle shrugged, but inside he was happy.

_"I'll be right back_." Horatio kissed Kyle's forehead and walked towards the door.

_"Dad"_

_"Yes son_" Horatio turned around.

"_I like you a lot too_."

Horatio smiled:

"_I get it.."_

* * *

Mark needed a way into the hospital on Kyle's floor, but he knew that there is going to be a lot of cops on the floor. He could pretend to be a doctor, but he didn't know how he was going to pull that off. So he sat in his car and waited for some sort of sign. He hated having to figure out a way to kill this boy, but if he didn't kill Kyle someone else would and his, Marks, family would die too.

Mark sat in the car until he saw his sign, walking out the hospital was the Lt himself. Mark had down some research so he knew what the Lt looked like. Mark wondered where the Lt was going, but he didn't care. He was going to follow the Lt and figure out how he could maybe try to take out the Lt. then head back to the hospital and kill the boy. He thought about the whole situation another way:

If he killed the father and the son, then he could escape the wrath of the Russian mob.

* * *

**Okay so the story is about to hit it's stride.... All I have to say that Mark and Horatio are about to connect on deeper level than they think..... And don't get mad that Horatio did not tell Kyle, trust me he is about to tell Kyle..... (Major action coming up.......)**

**Also I will be posting a story called deadly memories up... It was a story I wrote with a friend a time ago, and I figured I'll post the first 5 chapters..... Then after that I will be writing two stories at the same time... Threat and Deadly Memories... Then I will be co-writing another story with Ole Sammie.... Don't worry I can handle it**


	19. A murderous meet and greet

A/N: I am not going to be angry at the little comments I got because I know how some people have been busy or are out on vacation. No two days was not enough time for me to get over the jet lag, and that is why when I posted the chapter, I fell asleep for another couple of days. There is no doubt that I am tired, but I am glad that I'm home and back with my CSI:Miami family.

Thanks: Root4Miami, BettyJenUSA, and anonymous or commenting the comments were greatly appreciated. Thanks everyone else for reading, hey you guys can comment, tell me what you liked and didn't like, trust me I don't BITE....

So someone asked me what my motivation was when I wrote these chapters.... I normally will watch my favorite Kyle and Horatio episode on I-tunes (Dangerous son or Inside out) and then I can just write the chapter.

So I thought what would happen if Mark and Horatio spoke...

* * *

**Chapter nineteen:** **A murderous meet and greet **

**Mark** parked his car and waited for the Lt. to exit the hummer. He pulled the gun from his waist and held it in his shaking hands.

**Horatio** sat in the hummer collecting his thoughts. This situation was no doubt taking a toll on him both mentally and physically. Horatio took a deep breath and let it out slowly, he was going to need all the calm and relaxation he could get before dealing with Julia and her nasty "I told you so"

**Mark** finally saw Horatio exiting the Hummer, and he opened his door. His stomach turned as he walked towards the Lt. His mind was racing, as he was about to ambush the Lt.

Mark walked up to the Lt just as Horatio was turning around, ready to pull the gun from his back, but Mark never got the chance to draw his weapon:

"Can I help you?" Horatio asked the scared accountant.

Mark hands trembled as he pulled them from his back:

"Umm.." Mark stuttered.

Horatio peered at the nervous man through his sunglasses:

"Is everything alright?" Horatio asked questionably.

Mark instantly observed the gun that was hanging on Horatio's waist. Mark didn't know what to say so he made something up:

"Have you seen a young girl, short with blonde hair? She's wearing a yellow sunflower dress?" Mark said the first thing that popped into his head.

Horatio looked at Mark trying to read him, Mark took short deep breaths:

"No I haven't seen a young girl, but I will be more than happy to help you look for her."

"No it's alright, I don't think she came down with her mom yet. I'm sure she's just with my wife. I'll just give my wife a call, and see if she is with her. Children, they keep you on your toes." Mark laughed nervously.

"They sure do." Horatio smiled.

"I have two girls and if it isn't dad I need this or that it's dad can you take me to the park. My oldest daughter is 17 and my youngest is 6. Do you have any children?"

"Yes, I have a 16 year old son named Kyle." Horatio took out a photo he kept of Kyle and showed it to Mark.

Mark looked at the photo and than at Horatio, who was smiling from ear to ear:

"Kyle is my only son and he makes my life hectic, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Mark only smiled back, looking at the photo of Kyle again. A few seconds of silence passed Mark finally broke the silence:

"I'm Mark Kenning's" Mark extended out his hand

"Lt. Horatio Caine." Horatio shook Marks hand.

"Oh your Lt. Caine, I've have heard so much about you"

"i hope it's good things?" Horatio laughed.

"Just things I have heard in the news."

"Oh."

"Well if I had the courage like I heard you have than.." Mark's voice trailed off.

Silence fell again, and Mark knew that he had to get out of there.

Horatio looked at Mark, something was wrong with this man and Horatio wanted to get to the bottom of it:

"Is that all you wanted Mr. Kennings?"

Mark hesitated for a moment:

"No everything is alright. I'm just going to call my wife to check and see if my daughter is with her.'" Mark stepped back from the Lt.

"Okay, well if you need any help just call the Miami Dade police department and ask for me, I will meet you and help you look for your daughter. I know what it is like to worry about the safety of your child."

Mark only nodded and walking backwards towards his car:

"Well I will be sure to call you if my wife does not know where she is at. I thank you Lt for your time."

"Your welcome."

Mark got in his car, and Horatio watched him drive away. Once the car was out of view, Horatio walked towards the entrance of the hospital.

Once Mark was sure that he was away from the Lt and the hospital, he pulled the car over and wipe the tears that had managed to escape his eyes. That was the most scariest thing in his life, being so close to death. Mark had no doubt that if he told the Lt who he was or that he had tried to kill his son twice, the Lt would have killed him right there.

Mark's emotions were getting the best of him, he had just met another father, that too wanted to keep his child safe. Safe from men like Mark, who wanted to harm them. Mark felt nasty, he had just used his daughter to get close enough to the Lt to scope him out, and he will continue to use her to lure the Lt to the park. He was going to take the Lt up on his offer.

Mark hated having to kill the Lt, but he was working against a bigger force than the Lt and himself. If he wanted to bring back some level of safety and normalcy back into his family, Mark knew what he had to do.

* * *

Julia was already packed and ready to go when Horatio walked into her room. He had dismissed the officers at the door, for a much needed break and closed the door. Julia looked up at the tired Lt:

"Horatio, I want to leave this hospital now and see my son. How dare you not call me when Kyle was being taken to the hospital. A mother needs to know when her child has been shot."

Horatio punched the bridge of his nose:

"Julia you told me to tell him that you have left the state for awhile, you also said that you did not want him to see you in this state.."

"But I think all that goes out the window when your child has taken a bullet Horatio." Julia angry cut him off.

"Julia everything is fine..."

"So how did this happen, wasn't your girlfriend supposed to be watching him? Where was she?" Julia sounded almost bitter.

"Julia I will take you to my home, but I am not going to take you to see Kyle at the moment. I have not had time to talk to him and seeing you right now will not be the wise choice, being that he thinks you are still out of town on business." Horatio chose to ignore Julia's comments directed at Yelina.

"Why the hell not," Julia got in Horatio's face,"I want to see my son."

"Julia, not right now he is not ready. You are the one that told me not to tell him and now you want to change all that.."

"He's going to find out anyway Horatio, he's going to see the home, find out that everything he owns is gone. You can't protect him from that Horatio."

"And I'm not trying too Julia, I.."

"Yes you are Horatio, your trying to turn him against me and keep him all to yourself." Julia cut to the real issue.

Horatio ran his hands through his hair,"We are not going to get into this big argument in this hospital Julia. I said that in due time you will be allowed to see Kyle. Now let's go.."

"No," Julia backed towards the door,"If you don't want to take me to see him, I will go there myself."

"And I will tell the guards not to let you on the floor." Horatio nearly shouted at Julia, he was angry at her defiance.

Julia and Horatio stood staring at one another, both fighting for the dominance. Julia was the first to break the stare:

"Well Horatio I cannot stay with you, I want a room at the hilton."

Horatio walked past Julia out the door, walking towards the elevator he stopped to speak to Ryan:

"Take Mrs. Winston to the nearby Hilton, she is not allowed near Kyle's hospital.' Horatio waited until Ryan nodded and walked unto the elevator.

Walking towards his car he got the call that would set everything that would spell the beginning of the end:

"_Lt. Caine there is a Mark Kennings on the line for you, he says that you agreed to help him find his daughter."_

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Okay so don't worry in the next chapter you will be begin to see the fight. So I do believe that this story will be about another seven to eight chapters. But trust me Mark and Horatio are going to fight not because they hate each other, but for there children's lives.

To BettyjenUSA- My hubby (Evan) did a interview and it sounded like he will be back in season eight.


	20. Fight or Flight

A/N: So I wrote this chapter in a day listening to my favorite band ever: The Dave Matthew's Band. His voice is so soothing and it can heal any broken heart. Sorry this chapter too so long to come, I have back at college and I have taken on the role of being a T.A and a student spin instructor so my schedule is so jam packed. But I had this day free and I said that I am going to give my loyal readers a chapter.... So here is the chapter...

I want to thank everyone who commented on the last chapter. I cannot name you by name right now because my laziness is preventing me from opening up a new tab and figuring out who commented last.

Okay so like I said this story has about four more chapters after this one... Then I am off to write a story with OleSammie.... Yeah and no matter what I am going to finish this story and move on to my new story with Ole and the last installment of my series.

Remember the bold means change of character and thought

* * *

**Chapter 20: Fight or Flight **

Calleigh and Yelina sat and listened to Ray recount the whole situation with Kyle and the plan. After Ray was done Calleigh got up to make a phone call. Yelina, stood up and walked over to the window:

"_Ray today when I asked you if you and Kyle were going to be getting into anything else why did you lie to me and say no?_"

Ray shrugged his shoulders.

"_Ray I am going to need more than that._" Yelina looked sternly at her son.

_"Mom you won't understand."_

"_Try me._" Yelina put her hands on her hips.

"_B__ecause Kyle wanted to handle this on his own and as his cousin and his best friend I had to have his back. I couldn't tell you because he did not want anyone but me to know about the plan-"_

"_Ra_y-" Yelina interrupted

"_No mom let me finish, Kyle is like the older brother I've always wanted. We surf together, skateboard together and do everything else together. If I ratted him out he would have never spoke to me again and I would have lost the one true friendship I've always wanted." _

Yelina looked at her son, how could she be mad at him when he's being so honest. Yelina, for a moment, so the little boy in her son that she missed:

"_Ray, next time you get and Kyle get this idea to defend your honor, I want you guys to tell me or Horatio. Kyle could have been killed today son and so could have you. I don't know if I could handle anything happening to you Ray-" _Yelina tearfully explained to her son.

"_I will_" Ray got up and hugged his mom.

* * *

Julia was pissed,"_How dare Horatio speak to her like that?_" she thought. Kyle was her son too and she had the right to protect him just as much as Horatio. Julia left the hospital on her own and went to the store. He picked Kyle up some new games and drove over to the Dade Memorial hospital. She was going to tell Kyle herself about the bombing and the hit. Horatio operated to slow for her and she wanted to be the one to embrace Kyle and tell him that everything is going to be alright herself. Horatio got all the best moments with Kyle, and Julia wanted to be the one to claim this emotional moment, after all Kyle needed his mother more now than any other time. Also, she wanted to take her son and get him away from Horatio and his annoying "Girlfriend" Yelina.

Julia disliked Yelina from the moment she first met her three months ago. Yelina's son, Ray, had invited over for his birthday party, and Julia was the one to drop his off. Julia wanted to tell Rays mother that Horatio was not allowed to take Kyle from the home. Julia had walked up to Yelina and from the instant Yelina turned around,Julia knew that she was not going to like this woman. She felt that Yelina gave her an attitude and was nosy about Horatio and her business concerning Kyle

*******_Flashback*************_

"_Mrs. Winston Horatio is going to be here because the birthday boy is his nephew. Also if he wants to take his son home after the party, I don't see what the big deal is?"_

_"Because I said he couldn't." _ Julia put her hands on her hips.

_"Yes but that's his son._"

_"His only son." _Julia said snidely.

Yelina ignored her comment,"If Kyle wants his dad to take him home after the party than I am not going to get involved with that." Yelina didn't like Julia because she always tried to keep Horatio from his son.

"Well I do and that is why he is not staying at this party." Julia turned and stormed away, grabbing Kyle along with her.

*********Flashback end*********

Julia knew somewhat of the history between Yelina and Horatio, and she thought Yelina to be pathetic. Pining after someone you passed up for his brother, Julia felt sorry for her. She also thought that Yelina was jealous of her and Horatio's connection. They may not be a couple anymore, but Julia had managed to give Horatio the one thing that Yelina or no other woman for that matter has been able to give him-A child. And for that Yelina, to Julia, disliked her.

After driving for what seemed like forever, Julia arrived that the hospital. She got the information of where Kyle was staying and she made her way to the floor. Once getting off the elevator, she was greeted by the other woman she cannot stand-Calleigh.

**Calleigh **had just gotten off the phone with Eric about what Ray had told him about the shooting and to investigate the photographer. When she got off the phone she bumped right into Julia:

_"Julia_-"

_"Where is Kyle?_" Julia cut her off.

"_Umm Julia does Horatio know your here_?" Calleigh already knew the answer to that question.

Julia rolled her eyes and tried to move past Calleigh, but Calleigh jumped in her way:

_"Julia I don't think Horatio wants you or anyone else for that matter seeing Kyle at the moment._"

_"Well I don't care what Horatio wants, Kyle is my child and I will speak to him whenever I feel like it_." Julia tried to move past Calleigh again but Calleigh remained firm.

_"Move.."_ Julia demanded

_"Julia I haven't got word from Horatio that you were coming and I have orders not to let anyone in that room."_

_"I don't give a damn about those orders because they do not apply to me, now move!!!" _Julia shoved Calleigh, but Calleigh still stood her ground.

Calleigh needed to prevent Julia from going into that room and telling Kyle about everything, something Horatio was trying to avoid. So Calleigh took the shove:

_"Julia please do not put your hands on me, I'm just trying to tell you what-"_

Calleigh didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Julia slapped her across the face,_"I don't need you in my face Ms. Duquesne telling me that I cannot see my son." _

Julia finally pushed past a shocked Calleigh and made her way towards her sons room, it took Calleigh only a few seconds but she got over her shocked and rushed to grab Julia. The two woman struggled for a moment:

_"Get off of me_." Julia shouted.

_"I cannot let you go into that room, I have my orders Mrs. Winston._" Calleigh answered.

_"If you not arresting me I'm going to ask you to get off of me_." Julia struggled.

Kyle hearing the struggle outside his room got out the bed and hide in the room's bathroom. Fearing the worst he grabbed his phone and dialed his father number not knowing that he was going to be the distraction that almost costs his father his life.

* * *

Horatio reached the park and made his way to the area where Mark said he was going to met the Lt. Horatio checked his watch and looked around, he hadn't been in this park since Ray Jr was a baby. A few minutes passed by and there still was sign of Mark, Horatio looked down at his watch and sighed,"Where could this man be."

**Mark **took a deep breath a made his way through the park, he was coming from the other way, hoping to surprise attack the Lt. He didn't want to do this, but it was the Lt and his son or him and his children, Mark was choosing his life and the Lt was going to have to die. Mark saw the Lt in the distance, taking out his gun Mark walked a little slower so that the Lt did not hear him coming. Stopping Mark watched the Lt pick up his cell phone, this was the perfect time to surprise him.

**Horatio** was about to call Mark when his cell phone rang:

"Lt Caine."

"_Dad,"_Kyle yelled into the phone,"_I think someone is outside my hospital room because Calleigh is struggling with them. I'm not sure but I think I also hear mom." _

_"Where are you Kyle?_"

_"In the bathroom."_

_"Kyle I want you to stay in the bathroom and do not move until.._."

Horatio saw the shadow creep up behind him, before he could finish his sentence Mark swung the barrel of his gun at Horatio. Horatio ducked, dropping his phone.

_"Dad?"_ Kyle listened to the two men struggle over the phone.

_"Dad I'm calling for backup_." Kyle hung up the phone and dialed 911.

Horatio and Mark continued to fight, Horatio finally made it to his feet, but Mark kept hitting the Lt with his fist. The two fathers struggled against one another, both trying to reach their respected weapons, both fighting to stay alive.

Horatio finally punched Mark in the face and leaped for the gun that was on the floor. Pointing it at Mark Horatio, panting, yelled:

"_Why are you trying to kill me?"_

"_Because if I don't kill you or your son, they will kill me and my famil_y." Mark sobbed.

"_Who will kill you?"_

_"The Russian mob_."

Mark answered out of breathe.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

A/N: I personally liked this chapter (lol because I wrote it). I think this is the best chapter I have written for this story, what do you guys think?

Hey my sister has a pen name Lizzy Bennett and she wrote a CSI: NY fan fiction story called facing your fears. Why don't you guys go and check it out, maybe even comment. She wrote it about Mac not wanting to go to the 9/11 grave site because of his late wife. She has Stella and Reed in it. If you like Reed and Stella and Mac then you will like this one shot. Hey just go support her, she has written like 5 chapters in total for me in all my stories so I wanted to get her stories out there. You don't have to it you don't want.


	21. Authors Note

**Authors Note **

Hey guys I am sorry for the delay, I have been doing a lot in school I have not been able to post. I just wanted to let you all know that I have not forgotten about the stories and that when I am done with this project I will be posting a lot of chapters.

Thanks,

Mrs. Darcy1234


	22. True Lies

A/N: So I am done with my projects and the heavy test and project week. And the firs thing I did (Other than sleep and write a chapter for my sister) is come to fan fiction and write a chapter for this story. I missed writing this story so I had to come back and continue. Speaking of chapters and stories, if anyone here that reads this story likes CSI:NY my sister writes a great story for CSI:NY called Brink of Sanity and I was the guest writer for her chapter four. The story is about Reed and Mac (She loved Reed like I love Kyle) and I know you guys would enjoy it. So check it out if you want too....

I would like to thank everyone for commenting and being patient about this chapter. A special thanks to LillyGreenlight for sending me all the private messages with ideas and offers to write the chapter for me. I know you wouldn't mind but I sorta like to write my own final chapters.... But I would hold you to your offer when I begin to write my final installment to my series.

For those that read in other countries thank you for your support, I did get an e-mail from someone (They know who they are) thanks for the comments and I am glad that you look forward to my chapters, anything I can do to help you out and brighten your day :)

This Chapter is dedicated to Lilypod457 always remember to smile no matter what, this is only a sun-shower you've gone through worst weather.

Okay so last time we finished off Horatio had just found out about Mark true intentions and Julia was causing conflict in the hospital.......

Enjoy guys and Dolls

* * *

**Chapter 22: True lies **

Horatio stared down at Mark without saying a word. After a few moments Horatio lowered his gun:

"The Russian mob?"

"Yes."

"They hired you to kill my son?"

"More like forced me to kill Kyle. They had called me out of the blue and told me that they had my daughter Ashley and if I did not cooperate with them that they were going to kill her along with the rest of my family. So I met with them and they showed me a picture of Kyle and told me that he was to be dead before I could get my child and the money they offered for the killing. I decided that best way to kill your son was to blow up his house. I proved that he was dead and they gave me my child back, but when I saw Kyle out near the area of the Russians, I shot at him to prevent the Russians from figuring out that he was not dead. I'm sorry Lt. but you can understand what I went through if you just put yourself in my shoes..." Mark sobbed.

Horatio just nodded his head. He knew that the Russian mob had something to do with the hit, he just didn't know that he would come so close so soon. He understood Marks predicament, he understood Marks need to protect his family, because if it was him Horatio would have done anything to protect Kyle from anyone:

_"_As a father Mark I can put myself in your situation, but that does not excuse the fact that you harmed an innocent child and tried to kill a cop," Horatio explained as officers began to cuff Mark,"But I will see to it that everything will be taken care of and that your family will be alright."

Horatio slipped on his sunglasses and turned to walk away from Mark, but Mark called after him:

_"_I'm sorry Lt tell your son that I am sorry and that I never meant to cause you or him any harm."

"I will Mark I will."

With that Horatio walked towards his hummer and got in, he was going to straighten this thing out once and for all.

* * *

Officers finally pulled Julia and Calleigh from each other, both woman were breathing heavily. Yelina, who had thought someone was trying to harm Kyle, came running from the waiting room and was shocked to see Calleigh and Julia in the state that they were in:

"What is going on here Calleigh?" Yelina asked as she eyed Julia.

"I was only trying to stop Ms. Winston here from going into Kyle's room. We have orders from Horatio to not let anyone in that room, including you Julia." Calleigh looked at Julia.

"Well those orders don't apply to me," Julia struggled against the officers hold,"You all are treating me like some suspect, Kyle is my son and I have a right to see him. I have a right mind to call my lawyer and sue you all for harassment and physical abuse. Now I want to see my son, and if I don't see him right now, I will take the whole Miami Dade police department and Crime lab down." Julia finally freed herself from the officers grip and moved to walk towards Kyle's room once again.

This time it was Yelina'a turn to stop Julia:

"Julia have some respect for yourself and your son." Yelina stepped in front of her.

"Let's not go there okay." Julia harshly answered.

"The way your acting Julia, making a scene like this, is not going to get you no where. We have orders not to let anyone in that room, when Horatio comes back you and him can talk to Kyle together but not right now."

"And who they hell are you huh? None of you have the right to keep a mother from her child. If this was your son and someone was keeping you from him would you not be upset and angry? But I forgot you both pine after Horatio and will do anything and everything to keep him happy, even keep the mother of his child away from her own son because he wants that." Julia was mad.

"No one wants to keep you from him Julia-"

"Yes you do Yelina, you have always been on Horatio's side when it came to me and his business concerning Kyle. You don't like me, and I can understand because I don't like you either, but Kyle is my son not yours or anyone else's for that matter. I know what is best for him, and right now me being in that room is best for him. My son was shot under your care, so what the hell do you know about keeping a child safe huh? And don't even let me begin about the whole thing about you son selling drugs or about Brazil.."

"You know nothing about that.." Yelina stepped in Julia's face.

"I beg to differ.... Now move." Julia shoved Yelina so hard that Yelina fell to the ground.

Officers grabebed Julia and this caused her to shout out Kyle's name:

"Kyle..." Julia screamed "Kyle..."

There was another struggle with Julia and the officers and they finally were able to get cuffs on her, but before they could carry her away Kyle comes out his room:

"Mom what is going on here?"

* * *

Horatio arrived at the Crime lab and went straight to his office. He called Eric, Ryan and Frank into his office. Once all three were there Horatio started:

"New information about the situation with my son has emerged. Eric and Ryan, I need for you to go and talk to Mark Goodwill and get all the information you can get out of him. Frank you and I are going to go back to the prison and have another talk with Ivan. After that I want you all to come back and here so that we can share information and get this problem taken care of."

"Horatio I don't know if you hear but Rick went to go see Ivan this morning." Frank said.

"No Frank I was aware, what was he doing there talking to Ivan?" Horatio put his hands on his hips.

"I don't know Horatio."

"Well Frank call Rick and tell him hat I need to speak to him. Ryan and Eric Mark should be here any minute, please get to his just in case."

Ryan and Eric nodded their heads and left Horatio's office. Horatio sat down and took a deep breath, Frank sighed:

"I heard about what happen to Kyle and about the park, I'm glad everything is alright."

"I am too Frank."

"What do you plan on doing with Mark?"

"He was only doing what he had to do to protect his family, I think we both can relate to that."

"Yes we can Horatio, so where do we go from here?"

"We speak to Rick than Ivan, than we take it from there."

"I understand."

Frank left the office to go call Rick. Horatio rested his head against his chair and took a deep breath.

He needed a vacation badly

* * *

"Mom why are they arresting you?" Kyle asked questionly as he looked at the officers, Calleigh and Yelina. "Aunt Yelina what is going on?"

"Kyle go back into your room everything is going to be alright." Yelina answered.

"Mom?"

"Kyle They are trying to keep me from going into your room and talking to you." Julia was breathing heavily.

"About what mom? What's going on?"

"Your father doesn't want me near you Kyle, he wants to keep you in the dark about everything."

"Shut your mouth Julia." Calleigh yelled. She was angry at Julia, annoyed with the drama she brings with her everywhere.

"No!!" Julia shouted "I am going to be the one to tell him."

"Tell me what mom?" Kyle grew impatient as he walked out the door frame.

"You were shot today because there is a hit out against you and your father and I have been trying to stop it."

Calleigh and Yelina were stunned. But not more than Kyle.

Kyle looked at his mother shocked.

* * *

A/N:The truth finally comes out....... Everything will always come out.... I think I liked this chapter a lot more.... I really do.... I want to see a fight between Yelina and Julia.....

Check out Brink of Sanity for CSI:New York. If you like the Kyle and Horatio story-line than you will like the Reed and Mac story-line. I wrote chapter four and will be writing another chapter soon. Support my sister, she has wrote so much chapters for me and I said that I will endorse her story on my stories.


	23. Julia Listens

A/N: So sorry about the delay I have some time off so maybe I will be able to produce more chapters. My birthday is coming up so on November 22, I want everyone to wish me a Happy 21st Birthday. That's right I am going to be legal, old enough to do what 21 year olds do (I am hoping that means that we spend less time busting out butts doing math problems, and more time doing science problems lol). But anyway yes I am looking forward to be 21.

I want to thank everyone that commented on the last chapter.

I have nothing else to say but enjoy Guys and Dolls

* * *

**Chapter 23: Julia Listens **

The medication that was blocking the pain in Kyle's arm was beginning to wear off and Kyle was beginning to feel the effects of being shot, but it was nothing compared to the emotional pain that his mother just slapped him with. He was just a kid and why would someone want to kill him? He thought to himself. but than he remembered who he was and who his father was and everything just clicked. This wasn't the first time Kyle had been in danger, and he suspected that it wasn't going to be his last, but somehow every time he heard about another attempt on his life it felt like the first time, hard to understand and even harder to handle.

Everything around him felt like it had stopped, even the people around him were quiet, all waiting for the young man to say something. Kyle, finally registering the pain, stumbled backwards,and if it wasn't for the police officer, he would have fell onto the floor. Trying to catch his breath, he let Calleigh embrace him and lead him to the chair that the officer had grabbed for him to sit in. Julia struggled against the resistrants once again:

_"Let me comfort my son." _

But her screams fell on deaf ears, well they fell silent to Kyle, as he thought about the weight of the situation. When he was shot he could have died, and now he is learning that someone wants him dead. That same someone can come back to the hospital, his home, or even his school and kill him and there is nothing that he can do. He was so naive, thinking that he can handle the stupid picture thing on his own, but that paled in comparison to someone wanting him dead. It seemed that in that moment of inner grief, Kyle went through all the stages of grief until he reached the one that he felt best suited to reply back to his mother.. Denial:

_"Mom your lying_," Kyle uttered, "_Why would someone want to harm a 17 year old?" _

_"Kyle honey I am not lying I could not make this up if I tried, I would not want to make it up. It would imply that my baby would be in danger." _

"_Mom you have lied about so many other things before and you try to bring down dad all the time. Why not try to make this up so that I can be angry with dad, that's what you want that is what you have always wanted. You love it when I am angry with dad because then you can have me all to yourself. Your just jealous that I am getting closer to dad and that you are losing me, but I want to tell you that you don't have to say and do things like this because I love you both equally and I want to be with you both._" Kyle said with passion, he was sick and tired of his mother and her dirty tricks.

_"Kyle believe me?_" Julia pleaded with her son.

Calleigh stood behind Kyle and listened to the mother and son interact. She wanted to hug Kyle and assure him that his father was going to be here in a few so that he can better explain everything to him, but another part of her felt the need to come to Julia's defense because she knew that Julia was telling the truth, and she did not want Kyle to have Horatio confirm what Julia had just told him and feel bad about the names and things he had called and told his mother:

_"Kyle,"_ Calleigh started off slow,"_Y__our father wanted to tell you but he didn't want to worry you or have you consistently living in fear, so he kept it from you. Your mother is telling the truth there a hit out on you, that is why your father sent you to your aunts. He wants to protect you from what ever danger.." _

"_Right, Horatio wants to protect him. So he sends him to his girlfriends house, and my son ends up shot. Yes that is protecting alright." J_ulia eyed Calleigh than Yelina.

_"Yelina is not his girlfriend, how would you know anything about Horatio's true intentions? You are so concerned with finding fault in him, that you can't see just how much he loves his son. You are blinded to the love that he has for Kyle, if you stopped hating him for a moment you would see that Horatio thinks about his son every single moment. That he carries around a picture of Kyle where ever he goes, that he smiles whenever Kyle's name is mentioned or when he talks about Kyle to someone else. Horatio does a fine job at protecting his child from this world and the dangers that come with it, but you are too busy trying to keep him from Kyle that you fail to realize that to take Kyle from Horatio, is to take the fire that shines in his eyes, to take away his livelihood_." Calleigh was close to tears when she finished her last sentence.

Julia looked at Calleigh for a moment than smirked,"_Yes but Kyle is my son just as much as Horatio's. Don't you think that when he wasn't with me for sixteen years that I suffered too? Don't give me that Kyle is his livelihood garbage, because if he was than Horatio would have tried to make an effort to find me and tell me the truth about who he was as a person-"_

_"You hardly gave him a chance Julia_." Yelina snapped.

_"Yes and so everyone wants to lay the blame on me, but what about him huh? What about the fact that once they knew that Kyle was his son, my son had to go through hell and back? What about the whole staging his death and not telling Kyle? I had to watch my son suffer because he thought his father was dead? Horatio has done his share of bad things to Kyle, and for you guys to make it seem like I am the bad parent, that I bring the pain and the hurt than you truly must be in love with Horatio. I do everything for our son, I raise him, I take care of him, I was there when his basketball team won the state championship, where was Horatio? You two see what you want to see but you hardly know what's going on behind it all. I am not trying to keep Horatio from his son, he keeps his own self from Kyle._"

"_Yes because you don't give dad a chance_," Kyle said angrily,"_Dad wanted to come to that game and you know it, he told me that you told him the wrong time and date."_

_"So what Kyle, it is me and you against them Kyle." _

"No mom it doesn't have to be that way, dad loves us both. He respects you so much, I just wished that you could see."

"_Kyle I won't have this conversation with you if they are here."_ Julia eyed Calleigh and Yelina.

"_Than you won't speak to me at all._"

Kyle got up and went back to his room, closing and locking the door.

Julia looked at the closed door and let a tear fall from her eye. The message was all to clear to her: Kyle wanted her to accept his father, or lose him.

* * *

I know the chapter is short, but BettyJensa wanted her Kyle fix so this is all I can come up with at the moment. There will be more to this chapter I swear, but I needed to get this out. I think this story is going to have like 30 chapters to it because I have a lot to say but it won't come to mind when I need it too.. But enjoy this


End file.
